You Can't Petition for a Smart Girl's Heart
by Beware the Noble Heart
Summary: WIKTT Marriage Challenge. After the first big battle of the war, Hermione had become somewhat of a hero in the wizarding community and now that she is eighteen… One man in particular is causing all the problems: Lucius Malfoy... MLC fic
1. Hermione's Birthday

Hey all, this is a reply to the WIKTT marriage challenge. If you haven't heard of it before, then it's basically... well I'll explain it in the story, k? There's this marriage law and stuff that involves petitions to marry from pure bloods to half or full muggle-borns and stuff.

I really hope you like it.

Hermione screamed in frustration, slamming her hand on the desk. Ever since midnight the night before she had received three petitions, like clockwork... one every two hours.

She knew she had become somewhat of a hero in the big battle, far from the final battle, but it was an incredible battle. Many also found it courageous for her to, afterwards, be the only witch to stand up for Severus Snape in a case against him about what happened in the battle. Albus and many others had believed that Snape hadn't been hurting Harry, instead had been giving him power to fight Voldemort, but he couldn't testify having not seen anything. It didn't help that Harry couldn't remember the battle and since Hermione had been the one to protect him as he gave Harry his power and after he had gone unconscious.

She shivered to remember Lucious Malfoy's attack on Severus, that she had just barely saved him from. She had been so terrified, but Albus had sent such a terrifying spell at Lucious that he had fallen immediately unconscious.

It had been incredibly odd being paired with Snape as fighting partners (Albus had come up with the idea of everyone fighting in pairs, but after he had saved her from an Avada Kadavra early in the battle, she had fought more for his life than she did for her own.

Amazingly only two of the members of the Order had fallen: Tonks, tragically, and Kingsley, regrettably.

She snapped out of the thought of the battle. It was over. More battles would come and thinking about that major one would not help anything, but to scare her even more about the fights coming.

Now it was eight o'clock, and there was another owl knocking on her window. She threw it open and took the piece of paper, quickly from the owl, who seemed affronted by her roughness. After a moment, she sighed and patted the owl on the head, taking an owl treat (for when pigwidgeon and Hedwig arrive) and gave it to the brown eagle owl.

She opened the petition, which she read over in shock. "DRACO MALFOY!" she shouted.

Her parents came barreling up the stairs, to her room. "What's wrong dear?" Mr. Granger said, quickly.

"Nothing dad," she said, quickly. "I'll be down in a minute," she said. She gave her mom a soft smile that she believed was convincing. they seemed to buy it and went back downstairs.

Her desk was laid out with the Prophet Article on the new law and the three other petitions that she had received from two people she didn't even know and the other was from Oliver Wood himself. She was flattered but she was also trying to deal with the shock. Malfoy's letter did nothing to help her confusion.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Hermione muttered.

When she had come home the weekend of her eighteenth birthday, in September, grumbling about the law, she hadn't actually thought that she was going to get response because of it.

All the petitions except Oliver's had contained an explanation. The two that she didn't know said they had petitioned for her, because they had heard of her tremendous mind and would extremely like to marry her if only to work in close with she and the order. Malfoy's also had a letter, so she took it with shaking hands and opened it.

_Hermione Granger,_

You had better not be laughing at this petition. You should know that I bloody well do not under any circumstances want to be married to you anymore than you to me. If you'd like to know, I heard of some Death Eater's plans for petitioning for you... my bloody father's. Ever since my mother died he's been after such an opportunity to make Potter suffer and if he has to do it through you, then so be it. This is just an alternative in case I cannot find someone stupid enough to petition for you. As much as you may think, I'm not a completely sadistic bastard and I will not leave you (even if you are an insufferably idiotic mudblood) to my father.

_Draco Malfoy._

As much as Hermione was stunned and her mind was whirling from the fact his father was going to petition for her, she couldn't help but think how amazingly considerate Draco was being... wait since when was he Draco... he's Malfoy. She told herself this frowning.

It was Sunday and she knew her parents were downstairs waiting for her, completely oblivious to her situation, even to the law that had been placed in the wizarding world, due to the increasing number of miscarriages and stillborn children of pureblood couples.

She hadn't thought the terrifying fact that any pureblood who wanted could petition for **her**, for Hermione Granger. Now that she did, she was in shock and wouldn't be able to get over it soon.

She suspected that if she hadn't been Harry Potter's best friend, she wouldn't even be known to these people, save Malfoy, who wouldn't have had to petition for her, as his father probably would not have had any interest in her otherwise, except of course he was still angry for her protecting Snape in the battle against him.

"Hermione!" her mother called, from downstairs, in her sweet innocent voice. Hermione's eyes darkened momentarily, but she quickly forced herself to stand and go downstairs. She couldn't let her loving parents think that there was anything wrong. She didn't think they could handle it if they knew what was really going on in Hermione's other life.

Hermione sucked in her breath, checked herself in the mirror and dropped Draco Malfoy's petition onto the desk with the others.

She composed herself ad walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're okay, baby?" Mrs. Granger asked in her ever-loving voice.

"I'm fine mom," Hermione smiled brightly.

"It's those owls, I tell you. They've been at your window all night," her father exaggerated.

"I know, dad, but it is my eighteenth birthday. People want to wish me it," Hermione said, brushing it off.

"I didn't think your friends would actually wake you up in the middle of the night, just to send you your birthday congratulations," Mr. Granger said.

"They're just overly-eager I guess," Hermione shrugged it off, really not wanting to explain her situation just yet. Hermione sat at the table, grudgingly as her mother told her she wasn't allowed to help as she usually did. She sat and her mother placed a plate in front of her with two eggs and a piece of bacon in a smiley face on it, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Now I feel all grown up to eighteen mom," she said, laughing.

"Just trying to hold onto your childhood dear. I have missed so much of it," Mrs. Granger smiled, sadly.

"You didn't miss anything mom. I'm just the same Hermione you knew when I was little, except with more knowledge and less bush in my hair," Hermione laughed.

"You've grown so beautiful," Mrs. Granger sighed.

"Howard, how did we miss how beautiful our daughter became?" Mrs. Granger asked, sighing.

"Quite a woman isn't she," Howard smiled, embracing his daughter before they both went to their smiling plates.

Hermione felt almost sad as she ate the carefully arranged dish that even had hash browns around the edge to make hair. The little breakfast even had eyebrows.

They were talking about career ideas with Hermione, who seemed inclined to take a job in some kind of research field of magic... possibly potions. She had figured out in the last month of the term that she was actually quite good at it, since Snape had not once in his class said a word against her, or even given her a sharp look. She had become to think of him as a friend of hers, even though she knew he would never admit to being friends with her... ever.

They were halfway through their breakfast, Hermione explaining the difference to her parents between magical potions and the muggle type of potions. They learned that they could actually make potions if they wished as there must have been a recusant gene in both of them, which meant that there was enough magic deep down in them for them to make rudimentary potions, thought the more complicated ones required the touch of a true witch or wizard. She told them about her Potions Master, avoiding speaking of his personality at all, and just telling him of the boundless knowledge he seemed to know about potions, how she could never stump him with a question.

"He's always got an answer to every bloody thing I say," the sharp annoyance in her voice as she spoke, caught her parents by surprise, but before they could say anything about it, an owl swooped in through the open patio sliding door, causing the two muggles to jump.

Hermione gave them an apologetic look, and took the envelope that was tied to the owl's leg. She fed him a piece of buttered bread, which he ate greedily, before flying off.

"Odd, it's from the headmaster," Hermione muttered, dread twisting her stomach into knots. She opened it and read that it was a plea for her to get to Hogwarts immediately.

"Mum, dad, I'm sorry, but I have to get to Hogwarts," Hermione stood.

"But we still have all day," Mrs. Granger said.

"Mom, I was going to tell you both today, but I will come back and explain what is really going on in the wizarding world to you as soon as I can. For now, I just need the two of you to stay her. The house is protected and if anything happens, you know how to use floo and I'll get it connected to Hogwarts from here when I get there. If anything even slightly out of the ordinary happens, go to Hogwarts, okay?" Hermione said, quickly.

With that, Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped her own head. Her Hogwarts robes appeared on her, the Head Girl pin neatly in place. She disapperated just outside the forest and walked to a shed, where she took out a broom, shakily, and mounted it.

"Don't bother... you'll probably fall off anyway," said a smiling voice above her. It was Oliver Wood, she saw in awe. He lowered himself and held out a hand to her. "You were summoned to Albus as well, I see," Oliver said, calmly, holding out a hand to her. She put the broom back, gladly and took Oliver's hand reluctantly. He pulled her up and onto the broom easily and immediately took off.

Hermione grabbed him around the waist quickly and at his chuckle, she knew that was his intent in the first place. She scowled. She didn't know she was going to like the thought of people trying to seduce her left and right, due to that stupid law. None-the-less she clung to him like is she didn't she would plunge to her death and she probably would.

Beneath her she could see a few students mulling about. "Oliver, could you take me there to Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, pointing.

"Sorry, love, I'm on strict instructions to take you directly to Albus' office," Oliver stated, simply. "I think he had a stack of papers he wanted to speak with you about," Oliver said, but the fact didn't lighten her mood.

"Papers, what papers?" Hermione asked.

"I believe you received my... this morning," Oliver said.

"Yes, and I..." Hermione was cut off.

"Don't say anything until you read all the papers... they are those kind of papers," he said.

Hermione's jaw tightened and she suddenly became furious. "I'm starting to get pissed off," she stated. "People I don't even know have sent me things and also someone who hates my guts. What the hell is so special about me?" Hermione asked.

"Many things," Oliver whispered, deeply. Hermione looked at him in surprise, but he did not glance back at her.

They arrived in Albus' window in seconds and flew right in. Oliver helped her to steady herself on her feet very gentlemanly.

"Welcome Hermione!" Albus said, cheerfully. "Would you like a lemon drop?" he asked.

"No, I hate lemon drops," she said at the same time someone else in the room said, "she hates lemon drops." She looked over to smile at Ron and walked to him, hugging him.

"My god you have no idea how weird this day's been," she whispered into his ear, hugging him tightly. The only other person in the room was Snape, who she gave a very strange look.

"I heard you have some papers," Hermione turned around, sighing. Albus just nodded, pointed to a heap of papers on the couch. Hermione's brow furrowed.

Read and review. Come on, you read it, and if you're going to do that, you should at least review for it.


	2. A Heartstopping Petition

Disclaimer: You know bla bla, Rowling is a god among mortals, and we're just the pathetic little humans who scramble around, attempting to be as good as her, blablabla

Tina: You are the coolest reviewer in the world. I love you so much. Thanx. I'll talk about the law more specifically in the next chapter. You probably get enough to understand it in this one, but... ya. THANX

June: No, I stated that she was going home for the weekend. She's always ready to leave for an order emergency. When she went to her parents, she already had clothes there, so she didn't have to bring anything. It's her birthday weekend so she didn't bring any homework either because, who does homework on their birthday. Okay, well she might, but that's besides the point. Also, you'll have to keep reading to find out about Draco. All in due time. (Smiles Wickedly) Thanks for reviewing.

Rebelgal4ever: patience, my dear rebelgal, patience. I give you a hefty chapter now... enjoy!

Evee: good to know you're waiting... so... thanx

Kail Ceannai: Decent says you, hmmm, maybe, maybe not. Hehe, jk, thanx for reviewing; I'm glad you like the twist and don't worry, I'll be making it hard on Hermione... smiles wickedly. Have you read **Rules of Engagement**, because it's really good. You should go look at it if you haven't. Thanx for reviewing.

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all!

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL! WHY IS THIS PILE FILLED WITH PEOPLE I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Hermione shouted, as she went through the pile.

"Just set aside the ones you don't know, Hermione," Albus said, calmly smiling at her. Ron gave a proud smile at Hermione's words. For a flashing second, Severus looked proud too, but it was fleeting. Oliver looked pleasantly surprised and a smile came to his face.

"Hermione didn't just set them aside. She tore them in half and threw them on the ground. She stopped when she read one from Seamus Finnigan and frowned, setting it to the side. She remembered that he had the same birthday and had qualified the same day she did. She set it in a pile that now only included the ones she had called with her wand from her house with a rather tricky charm. She set it, gently beside Oliver and Draco's; she then decided the rip the other two and throw them on the ground.

The anger, all the men in the room had to admit, made her look cute. Even Albus admitted, vocally that she looked cute when she was all flushed and angry, earning him a deadly glare as she ripped up a petition violently. Ron and Oliver had chuckled, but Severus just pondered watching her, closely.

She opened the next one and it was from "Charlie Weasley, then the next was from "Bill Weasley," and the next was from Fred Weasley," then "George Weasley."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she shouted. "Did your whole bloody family send me one?"

"Harry's in there too," Ron stated, casually.

"I will explain that later, dear. Just finish sorting. You only have four left," Albus said, his eyes darkening.

She opened the next which was indeed Harry and she set beside the others, carefully. She opened the next and was not shocked to see Lucius Malfoy sitting there. At that point she was beyond angry. She stood, and stalked to the fire and ripped it up into little miniscule pieces and threw them in, watching them burn until they were gone.

"If he thinks he can even..." Hermione trailed off as the minister of magic himself stormed it.

"What do you think you're doing!? You can't just go around destroying petitions!" he screeched. "You c- where did you get all these. They're only supposed to be sent to the person whom they are petitioned to.

"Cornelius I'm surprised that you didn't know that Miss Granger was indeed sent over thirty petitions," Albus said, amusedly.

"What?" Fudge's jaw dropped.

"Saving not only Harry's but Snape's ass as well made her quite the hero, obviously, partly in thanks to the Daily Prophets portrayal of her. As the petitions on the floor are from people she doesn't even know and the one in the fire is from Lucius, she has all the right in the world to do with them what she wishes," Severus stated, dryly.

"But... no one thought one girl would get even more than two petitions," Fudge said.

"Really, well I guess you were wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, your bloody law is forcing me to decide my future while I'm still in Hogwarts. If you would please shut up, I'd like to go back to it," Hermione said, bitingly. Fudge did not leave, but stepped aside, watching.

Hermione lifted the next carefully and opened it. The words she saw on it however made her scream. She threw it away from herself and ran to Albus, hiding behind him, as if she were a small child. Severus strode forward and picked it up. His face became more angry than even Ron had seen in his entire time at Gryffendor , and he crushed the paper in his fist. "Very clever, Lord Voldemort," he growled. Fudge and Albus both lunged forward after the letter, Albus getting to it first, and ripping it from Severus' hands.

Oliver stood rigid, his temper flaring and his fists clenching.

Ron went from his regular skin color to stark white in seconds. Severus went to Hermione and tried to get her to move, but she was frozen to her spot. "He said he'd kill anyone I chose, if it were not Lucius," Hermione whispered.

"Damn it," Severus cursed. He pushed the last petition into her hands, and stalked out of the room, resolutely.

Oliver went to Hermione and gave her a hug, releasing her when Ron came to her. He sat on the couch where there was only a small pile of Petitions, of the people she knew.

"You knew Lucius was going to do something. You knew this was more important than just a pile of petitions, Professor," Hermione whispered.

"I had suspected that Lucius wanted you and Draco Malfoy owled me to confirm it.

"You must immediately take Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Seamus out of that pile. They aren't even fully-educated wizards yet," Oliver said rationally.

"Trying to cut down the odds are you, Oliver?" Ron said, bitingly.

"I was only looking to help, Ron. I thought you at least would know that I am not that way. I am as fair as they come. What would you do if Voldemort came to your door looking for Hermione?" Oliver glared.

Albus handed the paper to the eager Fudge, who immediately set out to leave the castle. "Ron, Oliver, I'd like to speak to Miss Granger alone now," Albus stated.

"But sir, you don't expect me just to leave her here?" Ron said, incredulously.

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you I am capable of her and I do not see any signs that she's about to have a break down. Miss Granger is a strong young woman; she will be fine here while I talk to her."

With a huff, Ron followed Oliver out of the room, after glancing back at Hermione who had taken the seat in front of Albus' desk, unconsciously twisting the corners of the unopened paper. She was watching her feet quite intently however.

"Hermoine, open the paper. There was a reason it was at the bottom of the pile. I did want you to open it last," Albus said. "There are many questions it will most definitely raise.

Hermione looked up at him questioningly, but he just flicked his eyes from hers to the paper and back. She slowly opened it, and skipped the all-familiar notice to the bold lettered name.

Severus Snape

"What does...? Why did Snape...?" Hermione stuttered.

"Now, is the time I shall explain this whole situations to you," Albus said, getting comfortable in his chair."

"I did not deny that I thought that Lucius would prove to ask of the Dark Lord to threaten you like this. They are both very capable of acting on these threats of killing anyone who would try marry you," Albus sighed. "I would much rather it not be anyone that you chose who could not handle the threat."

"Draco Malfoy was an obvious choice, not that we made it for him. His father would not kill his own son. Then, young Mr. Malfoy is not so sure and he said he would prefer someone more powerful than he to take care of you, someone very well knew his way around the dark arts or at least defense against them," Albus said.

"Oliver has just finished his career at a wizarding university, majoring in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is why I was finally convinced to let him send the petition. One must, however, have a great understanding of the Dark Arts, which Oliver does not have.

"The Weasleys however," Albus chuckled. "Ron sent out a distress to all Weasleys. He said it was the Weasley Bat Sign, which is odd, because I didn't think Mr. Weasley knew what Batman was," Albus smiled, pondering.

"What am I supposed to do though?" Hermione demanded.

"You have to figure that out yourself. Your first course of action would be taking out the wizards who are not fully qualified to protect you from Lucius Malfoy," Albus said.

"I don't need to be protected from that..." Hermione didn't want to say her chosen words in front of the Headmaster.

Albus chuckled, humorlessly. "My dear, Miss Granger, you do not know what Lucius Malfoy is capable of. He could kill whomever you choose in many ways. Do you think Harry is capable of the stress of that, on top of the threat of Voldemort? Do you think Ron or the twins could handle that?" Albus asked.

"No..." Hermione mumbled after a long silence. She picked up the four petitions from the couch and set them, atop the pile of ripped ones, but she did not rip them.

"Now, you should probably take young Mr. Malfoys as a last choice as he has stated explicitly that he wants you to choose someone else," Albus stated. Hermione nodded, and moved Draco to a pile of his own.

"Who is left now?" Albus asked.

"Charlie, Bill, Oliver, and... Professor Snape," Hermione said, softly.

"Think about those four, now... carefully," Albus said. "This is not only to save their life, but you'd have to live with them for the rest of yours and you've read the petition, you know it well," Albus said.

Hermione knew what part of the law he was talking about. "The married couple, must become pregnant by the end of the year or the wedding is annulled," Hermione muttered.

"You could, of course, just wait out the year, but I do not know if this threat will end by then," Albus said.

"Charlie works with dragons, doesn't he? He wouldn't know much about protecting himself against dark magics, would he?" Hermoine muttered.

"No, probably not," Albus said, softly. Hermione set Charlie's beside Ron's and the others.

"Hermione, as much as it is important that you choose someone you can... stand," Albus said, reluctantly, his eyes on Severus' petition.

Hermione chuckled, slightly. "You think I can't stand Professor Snape?" she asked, softly. "I know you do not want me to take him out of the choices, Professor; it's obvious in your eyes."

"Well, I think he'd be the best choice to protect you from Death Eaters. He knows how they think, how they work," Albus stated.

"I realized," Hermione muttered.

"Well, Oliver has his education in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Bill is very good with Protection Charms, having worked with Gringotts for so long, and Severus has his..." Albus trailed off.

"His Snapish senses," Hermione joked, dryly.

Albus genuinely chuckled at that.

"Am I interrupting," said an arrogant voice that Hermione knew all too well.

"Malfoy," Hermione stated, coldly. It didn't matter that he was trying to help her; he still was a bastard to she and her friends.

"Granger," Malfoy said, his voice equally cool.

"Come for any particular reason, Mr. Malfoy," Albus asked.

"Making sure she got enough petitions to stay away from me," Draco said.

"Didn't need you after all, Malfoy," Hermione said, snidely. "Thank you, though," she added in a very quiet, sincere voice, catching his eyes. He held her gaze for a moment, nodding before turning and stalking off, looking much like his father.

"Now, back to business," Albus stated. "You have until November First to make your final decision. I got the time extended for you. You should have enough time to decide."

"Of course, a month and a half. How very fortunate for me," Hermione muttered.

"It's better than it was, Hermione. That's as much as I could get you. I am sorry," Albus said, truly sounding it.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I'm just under a lot of stress," Hermione apologized.

"I know, dear, now go get some rest. You look exhausted," Albus smiled. He waved his wand and the petitions disappeared. "The ones you're considering are on the desk in your room."

Hermione nodded and stood, turning towards the door. It was opened just as she reached it. She leapt back, immediately grabbing her wand.

"Dear Hermione, so hostile," said a cold voice.

"Lucius," Hermione glared, not lowering her wand, while her hand shook, her wand pointed at his chest.

Read and Review guys and chikas!!!


	3. What the hell am I thinking?

Hey everyone: thanks for being so patient. If I had the time to address you all individually, I swear I would, but it's 3:30 in the morning in Idaho, where I live, and I'm about ready to fall out of my seat I'm so tired.

I hope you liked the last, which I see many of you expressed that you did, and I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations as well. Here you are…

"Now, now, Miss Granger, is that any way to treat your future husband?" Lucius asked, in a suave voice that made Hermione sick. Her hand shook, pointed right at his chest. She was shivering. "Albus, how wonderful to see you!" he said, in a loud, fake voice. In seconds, Hermione's wand was pointed between her eyes, dangerously. Albus didn't even have time to draw his wand, before it was pointed at him.

"You old fool. You can't stop me, no one can, and you can't stop him!" Lucius smirked. It vanished however, when he was grabbed from behind with Severus Snape's strong arm around his neck, pulling him back.

"Drop it or I'll kill you," he hissed, in a deadly voice.

"Y-you wouldn't dare, Severus," Lucius said, in a terrified voice.

"You want to find out, Lucius?" Severus asked, pressing his wand into Lucius' neck, painfully, making the blonde wince and drop the wand in his hand.

"Why the hell are you threatening one of my students? Don't you know that I do not tolerate such acts, especially from the likes of you?" Severus whispered. Hermione slowly backed away in fear and thankfulness. She was thankful that he had come, and saved her, but also afraid as she had never seen him look so deadly in all the time she had known him. He could be spiteful, mean, and grumpy, but she had never witnessed this. It more enthralled her actually then scared her, and that in itself was terrifying.

"Hermione," Albus said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back behind him. She jumped at the touch, but did not fight the headmaster's surprisingly strong grip. She looked out from behind his robes at Professor Severus Snape as he stood before them, holding a man's neck with his wand to the man's neck, a man that moments ago had had a wand pointed between her eyes.

Severus suddenly released Lucius, his wand instantly at the man's forehead.

"Obliviate!" he said strongly. Lucius was hit with the spell and immediately gave Severus a dazed look, and then looked around the room. Even in his dazed state, he threw a spell, blindly behind him at Severus, who was hit and thrown backwards.

Lucius saw Hermione and stumbled towards her. Before Albus could move (He's having slow reflexes today, the man had thrown him aside. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and pushed her against the wall, roughly. He pressed his lips forcefully against hers, and she cried out trying to get him off, pushing as hard as she could, but he was too strong. He took the opportunity of her scream as one to slip his tongue into her mouth. She fought harder then bit down hard on his slithering tongue. He growled and tried again to ravage her mouth, and managed to grab her breast, but someone grabbed him and threw him to the ground, shouting a binding spell at him.

Her savior looked at her, and she was not as surprised as she thought to see Severus standing there looking at her with concern in his eyes. She felt like throwing up. "He-he touched me," she tried to scrape out the taste of his blood in her mouth with her fingernails. She scratched her tongue so hard that it began to bleed. Severus caught her wrists and pulled her hands away from her mouth. She fought him blindly for a moment, before dissolving in tears. Severus awkwardly wrapped an arm around her.

He could hear the thundering footsteps of Ron and Oliver coming up the stairs. "Wood, Weasley, a little help," he said, confusion on what to do was clear in his voice. Oliver ran to him and wrapped both his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her into his embrace. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him as well then cried into his shoulder, while he made soothing sounds.

Severus silently cursed himself for not providing her that simple comfort, but he really didn't think she cared at the moment. Ron was rubbing her back, gently, as she cried. Deciding that they really didn't need his clumsy help with the girl, he went to help the headmaster, who was standing slowly. He handed the headmaster a potion, which he took and drunk slowly. "You should keep your guard up, old man, especially when Lucius Malfoy is in the room.

"Worry about yourself Severus. I'll be fine," Albus replied, irritated.

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Ron stood, glaring at Severus.

"Oh don't even start with me, Mr. Weasley. You know I wouldn't touch the girl. That you can blame on Lucius Malfoy," Severus growled, walking to Lucius. He put the man's wand in his pocket.

"You're letting the bastard keep his wand?" Ron demanded.

"Albus, Obliviate just the past half hour and I'll dump him in Hogsmeade. It appears I'm lacking in practice with memory charms," Severus said.

"Of course," Albus nodded. He brandished his wand and muttered, "Obliviate." Lucius twitched, but didn't awaken.

"Allow me the honors," said a voice in the doorway. It was Draco Malfoy. Severus nodded his head, giving his permission. Draco levitated his father, and walked from the room. "Oops," Draco said, as his father's head banged into the door frame.

"How can I not help thinking that that wasn't an accident," Albus muttered.

"Because it wasn't," Severus smirked, but his eyes then fell upon Hermione who was emitting little hiccoughs, from where her face was buried against Oliver's shoulder.

Severus waved his wand and a potion appeared on the headmaster's desk.

"Here," he handed the potion to Oliver, who gave him a confused look.

"It's a healing potion, meant to be swallowed. It will heal the scratches on her tongue and clean if of Lucius' blood," he said, darkly.

"What exactly happened?" Ron demanded.

"Quite a fighter, Miss Granger is, when Lucius forced his tongue into her mouth, she bit it hard, enough to get a large quantity of his blood in her mouth. She then proceeded to try and scratch it out with her nails," Severus said.

"Hermione?" Oliver whispered. He brought his hand up to rest it on her cheek.

Severus felt a fiery emotions burn within him. Astonished at himself, he quickly tried to quash the rage that started in the pit of his stomach as Wood placed a hand on Hermione's soft cheek, a place he would rather have his hand, rather than clenched into a fist at his side. He watched him give her the potion and saw their fingers brush. He felt his anger intensify.

_What am I thinking?_ Severus thought abruptly. This was a good thing. _Miss Granger has someone that she can care for that can take care of her! What is going through my mind? That is a good thing!_

_Then why are you so angry?_ A treacherous voice inside him asked. He shook his head to clear the voice.

_I can tell you._ The voice persisted. _You've lived for nothing for the past seventeen years, and you want to protect her, if only to give you something to do, which isn't of course, the only reason. _Severus could practically feel him sneering at himself on the inside.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"Severus?" Albus frowned.

"Inner conflict, Albus, stay out of it," Severus muttered.

"I'll be in my quarters if anyone requires anything of me," Severus said. He hadn't noticed Hermione had been standing until he saw her standing in front of him, blocking his way to the door. She looked at him, oddly for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. He stood there stunned for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her waist, loosely, thinking rationally about what had happened to her, a few minutes ago with Lucius. He stiffened completely when he felt her place her lips on his cheek. It was a brief kiss and left him staring at her, in shock, as everyone else in the room did.

"Thank you," she whispered, her cheeks going bright red.

Unable to do anything else, Severus, just nodded, and let his hands fall from around her to his sides. He stood there an awkward second longer, then walked out, leaving very confused, and leaving behind a room full of very confused wizards.

See, no bad cliffy like last time, and I'm going to update much faster than it took me last time. I'm sorry. Please review. Btw, I had one review I did want to answer:

Gin (Not signed): I am sorry for misspelling Lucius. I was tired when I wrote the first two chapters. I'm sorry, but I've been dealing with my friend's threats to starve himself and shoot himself if I told anyone. Also, I reread chpt 2 and saw no place where she called them Severus or Albus, but I'm not very awake. Tell me where it is and I'll get it fixed, k? If you don't continue reading this far, could someone look for me? Thanx

greeky


	4. See beyond it all

Disclaimer: Not mine.

To everyone: I know Lucius not Lucius, it's covered okay?

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers:

Jagnic: Thanks, I will. Btw, I like the start on your story, but it could have been longer. Anyways, I'll be looking out for more of it. A paragraph cannot quench the reader's thirst for a good story. Hehe, just kidding, but I will be looking out for it.

Kateydidnt: Here's your more. I hope this is soon enough

Kunigunda: Yes poor Severus and I have to agree. And, even though I made him jealous in my story, it does make him hot. Hehe

Strega-in-progress: I hope I keep you enjoying it. I'm glad you think it rocks.

Raisa: Yes he's a bastard, and thank you for trying to keep your language to that. My little sister was reading my reviews the other day. I wouldn't want to hurt her little sevy ears. Jk.

Beatlesluver91: Good to see I can keep people laughing. Again, I hope this is updating soon enough

June: Don't worry, Hermione's safe. Oliver followed her after his few moments of shock. I thought Draco deserved to take care of his dad. The thing is there's something about Draco's mother's death, which I mentioned in the first chapter, that I haven't gotten into yet and I will; patience is a virtue. Also, about Lucius, another thing that I'll get to. Sorry, and I hope this helps a little with your liking of the story. Maybe, possibly. Oh well, please keep reading.

Lone Angel: Short and to-the-point, I liked your review.

Mary: I'm glad I have you at suspense

Zvezdana: Thanks, and I'll tell him, but I think he's convinced against it. We talked for about twelve hours straight the other day. I'm glad you like my fic, review again please.

Nore: No, it's okay. I was tired and I made a mistake repeatedly. I had this joke with my friend about Luscious Lucius when we were watching the village and I guess when I started writing, I mixed the spellings up or something. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Also, I wish I could read your stories, but ya, I'm in Spanish one but I'll never understand French…

Celi: Another short and to-the-point review. I actually like those, so be encouraged to write them more! Thanks!

Tears-That-Fall: I hope I can quench your thirst for another chapter with this one. I like your name by the way.

Ami: I just got commended for a cliff-hanger. What is the world coming to? Hehe. Thanks

Kail Ceannai: I'm glad you enjoy my interjections, and that you're not reading my summary. I suck at summaries anyways.

Intelligent Witch 2: I'm really glad you like my story, and I hope you keep reading. Ya, I was trying to slip a little sweetness into the chapter. No one else seemed to pick up on it though.

Phew, I've never gotten so many reviews for one chapter. Thanks you all. Let's try and get even more for this one!!!

Here it is:

Hermione walked straight to her room, ignoring Oliver running after her to escort her. She didn't want to be escorted by anyone. She wanted to be alone. He walked her there, much to her chagrin, but she refused to speak to him. She was lost in her own thoughts. The reality of Lucius Malfoy's power had come back to her abruptly and it terrified her. Even if she hadn't gotten so many petitions, had she thought about Malfoy this seriously before, she would have been begging Professor Dumbledore for help.

Hermione nodded to Oliver mutely as she reached her room and closed the portrait softly behind her after whispering the password to the portrait and stepping inside.

"Goodnight, 'Mione," she heard him faintly call through the portrait. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the door.

Her hands were shaking, violently as she brought them to her face, wiping her hair from her eyes. She could still feel Malfoy's rough hands on her body and it made her sick. She ran to the bathroom, suddenly and lost her lunch into the toilet. She wet a rag in the sink and wiped her face, clutching the sink as she became dizzy. She reached for her toothbrush and paste. She quickly brushed her teeth, twice as long as usual. After, she finished, she put away the toothbrush and toothpaste and looked around.

She grabbed the sink again as she became dizzy once more. Fighting the urge to purge what was left of her breakfast from her stomach; she pushed away from the counter and went into her room, which was decorated elaborately in red and gold. She fell onto the bed, with was covered in a red velvet comforter. She closed her eyes immediately as her face touched the silk of the soft golden pillow. Her mind wandered to Snape… what had possessed her to kiss him. Sure, he had saved her from something very unpleasant, for her at least, but so had Harry many times. It may not be the same thing, but she was surprised at herself, as many others were probably surprised with her also.

She heard a knock on her portrait, and Godric Gryffendor's angry shout, "Get back, you fool! The lady is resting!"

"Hermione! I came to see if you were all right!" she heard Harry's shout.

She stood, sighing and walked to the door. She opened it, when she heard Godric pull out his sword. She pushed the door back, and spoke to him, "Thank you, sir. I am tired indeed."

Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, I just want to go to bed; I'm fine."

"It's your birthday, Hermione. You should get out and have fun," Harry insisted.

"Harry, I'm too tired right now, all right?" Hermione said, turning to go back to her room.

Harry caught her arm, and she let out a small cry. After the incident fifteen minutes ago, she wasn't ready for anyone's touch.

"Unhand her, you fiend!" Godric cried, indignantly.

"But 'Mione-!" Harry didn't get to finish.

"**Mister** Potter, I assume you have a reason for going to the Head Girl's quarters. You should know that no students are allowed here, save the Head Girl and Boy," Snape's velvety voice chimed, sharply.

"But sir, I-!"

"Professor Snape, this boy has roughly handled the lady who resides in these quarters. He should be punished accordingly," Godric stated.

"But I-!" again, Harry couldn't finish.

"Mr. Potter, I assume you've heard tales of Godric Gryffindor, founder of your house. What you might not know is that chivalry and honor back in his time is much different than it is thought of now. There was a strict code of conduct back in his time," Snape said.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry exclaimed.

"Remove your hand from Miss Granger's arm then, Potter," Snape hissed. Harry did, and Hermione grabbed her arm, where his had been and took a step away.

"Hermione, I didn't… you know that I…" Harry stopped as he saw Hermione's eyes were not there. Her eyes were glazed as she backed away into the wall, her eyes on something just above Harry's head.

"Hermione!" he said, quickly.

Snape pushed past him and took her arm, as she started sliding to the ground. He brushed her hair from her eyes and looked into them. "Miss Granger!" he said sharply. Her eyes became a bright white, and she began whispering, her hand grabbing and clutching his. He took out his other wand, thinking quickly and muttered a spell. The tip of his wand began to glow orange.

"Three men, three lives, all hang on a thread. One choice will lead to death, one will lead to awkward discontent, and the last, most unlikely, will lead to horrid danger but love all the same. When all these choices are laid down, the chooser will find this power. With this power, she shall know many things, and with this power, her destiny she will sew," Hermione said in a monotone. She suddenly blinked, her eyes clearing to their natural toffee color with green specks. She frowned, looking at him. "What happened?" she whispered.

"You're a seer," Snape said. "Potter, get Dumbledore and bring him here. I'll deal with you later. Potter GO!" he shouted, when the boy wouldn't move. Harry ran off, and was around the corner in seconds.

"Professor?" Hermione looked at him, questioningly, her eyes coming in and out of focus. He slipped his hand from her grasp and placed a hand on her forehead, which she flinched from, but he disregarded that.

"You have a fever," he muttered. He slipped a hand behind her back and under her knees, and lifted her up, standing as well.

"Godric, I don't have the password," Snape said.

"There's no need to stand on policy. I know who you both are," Gryffindor said, opening quickly, and closing behind them.

Snape carried her to her bed, and set her down upon it, fumbling in his pockets clumsily, not a normal Snape attribute, for a potion. He felt it in his pocket and took it out. "Drink this," he instructed with an unsteady voice.

"Thanks," she mumbled, sitting up and drinking it without question.

"Curious as to what it was?" he asked, frowning.

"It'll make me feel better?" she asked, handing back the empty bottle, and leaning against the Mahogany headboard.

"It should," Snape replied.

"Then does it make a difference what it is?" Hermione replied.

"You're the first person to ever drink a potion from me without asking if it was poison," Snape replied.

Hermione giggled, slightly, but Snape remained serious-looking. "Oh, so you're not joking? What reason would I have not to trust your potions, unless you're just pretending to be a Potions Master?" Hermione muttered.

"No, I'm fully certified," Snape nodded.

"What do you have a certificate or a little card that said, 'I am Snape, a potions master'?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I do have a card that-."

"It was a joke, Professor, now laugh," she said, as if an instructor. He scowled at her, "Close enough," she shrugged, sitting up against the headboard, getting slightly dizzy.

"So, you said I'm a Seer. Does that mean that I had a vision?" she asked.

"Yes," Snape nodded.

"What did I say? Was Harry involved?" Hermione asked.

"It's recorded on my wand, and no, he was not. It spoke, I believe, of the three people left on your list of suitors: Wood, Weasley, and myself. I will wait for the headmaster before playing it aloud," he said.

"Why would I be able to prophesize something about myself?" Hermione asked. "I thought you were only able to see into an influential future when a real vision takes hold."

"I think, Miss Granger that this decision may become an influential part of this war, your being a target and all.

"Oh, yay, so not only do I have an array of petitions on my birthday, but I also get visions and an influential part of this war," Hermione muttered sarcastically. Brought her knees up against her chest and buried her face against them.

"Miss Granger, it is your birthday?" Snape asked, surprised.

"Yes," Hermione mumbled looking up at him, smiling tiredly.

"I thought they gave you a few days afterward until they sent petitions," Snape frowned.

"Nope, I received the first one at exactly twelve AM, then another at two and another at four," Hermione replied.

"You were awoken by an owl in the middle of the night on your birthday due to a stupid law?" Snape's frown turned into a scowl.

"Well, that's what happens, I guess," Hermione shrugged.

"No, that's one day a lady should be left alone, on her birthday, the coming of age," the picture of a beautiful young woman said. She was against the wall, between the mirror and dresser.

"It's fine, really. I've never really had good experiences with birthdays. Last year, Neville asked me out on my birthday. Turning him down was about the saddest thing I've ever done," Hermione mumbled. She glared at Snape, harshly, when she saw the smirk on his face.

"And you will never mention to him that I told you," she snapped.

"Ruin my entertainment," Snape let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're very cruel to him, you know. He's absolutely terrified of you," Hermione pointed out.

"As well he should be and terrified of the art of potion-making. How many potions do you think he would have exploded if he were not under my watch? If he's terrified of me, then he's terrified of potions and in the future, will call on you to make them for him, instead of endangering himself and others.

"You're joking right? Potions is about my worst subject," Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Almost, but not quite," Snape said.

"No, you're right, Divination was my worst subject and I walked out on that," Hermione muttered.

"You may very well have to go back to that," Snape said.

"Oh god, I don't think I could stand another minute with that horrid Professor Trelawney," Hermione muttered.

"Good, because the sixth and seventh year class is taught by Firenze," Snape said.

The door suddenly burst in, and Dumbledore swept into the room, McGonagall and Harry behind her.

"This has nothing to do with Mr. Potter. It would be best if he leaves now," Snape said, icily.

"This is about my best friend. I have more a right to be here than you," Harry snapped.

"Harry, calm down, professor, please let him be, if just for half an hour," Hermione said, softly.

"Fine," both said, if possible, in a stubborn way before glaring at each other.

"Severus did you get it all?" Dumbledore asked. "Mr. Potter said it seemed as if she was having a vision." Snape nodded, holding up his wand, which began to glow orange again. It began to write out Hermione's words in an orange, elegant scrawl.

Hermione read it aloud as to the others it was written backwards, as it was being written facing Hermione and Snape.

"Three men, three lives, all hang on a thread. One choice will lead to death, one will lead to awkward discontent, and the last, most unlikely, will lead to horrible danger but love all the same. When all these choices are laid down, the chooser will find this power. With this power, she shall know many things, and with this power, her destiny she will sew," Hermione read. "I think we can rule out that it's anyone but me," she muttered.

"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded, conjuring a piece of parchment. He pressed it into the magical writing which became imprinted on the paper.

"Do you think you know which choice is who?" Hermione asked. "None sound quite pleasant to me at the moment. I can have death, discontent, or horrible danger."

"Horrible danger and love, that sounds more reasonable than the others," Dumbledore stated.

"It'd be better to have awkward discontent, wouldn't you say?" Hermione asked.

"That's probably Snape," Harry muttered, darkly. He had been filled in, by Ron on the three choices left, before he had gone to see Hermione.

"It would be difficult to tell, but my opinion is best to keep to myself. We cannot know which is which and we'll have to hope that Hermione chooses wisely," Dumbledore said.

"Great, I'm a Seer, and I know how my choices will end up but not what person leads to whom," Hermione muttered.

"Welcome to the joys of being a Seer, Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled at her.

"The one class I refused to attend and I end up being that," Hermione mumbled.

"The irony of the world, my dear, the wonderful irony," Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Come. Miss Granger is tired," Snape said. He got looks of shock from the others in the room. "I'm a cold unfeeling bastard, but I'm not blind. She's tired and needs to rest," Snape rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Severus, but you said it so kindly. It's great to see you so… vibrant," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, isn't that a bit of a stretch?" McGonagall asked.

"Perhaps, but all the same. Come along," he said, ushering them all out. Snape took one more glance back at Hermione, and caught her eye as he closed the portrait.

"You punish that boy, professors. He needs to be taught proper manners," Godric said, glaring at Harry.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. A smirk grew on Snape's face, while Harry went as pale as a ghost.

"This will take a lot of explaining," Harry thought, sighing.

Review if you like it, or I guess you can if you don't either. It's your choice really. I hope you liked that I decided to add Godric Gryffindor in. He'll be important later in the story. Don't forget that he's there.


	5. Competition?

Faerluthio: oh, of course, I wouldn't think of not going more into the Seer thing. It's a main part of my story, separating it from the other marriage challenges.

Summer Rayne: Crazy fangirls on rampage are much welcome. Here's another chapter

Tina: Congratulations, you've waited… hehe

Acila: Thank you very much for your complement. You're too kind

GrangerHermoine: I am having fun. smiles

Lone Angel: Ah, yes the dreaded OOC remark. Well he's a bit of both, ooc and not, in this chapter, but I hope you like it all the same.

Strega-in-progress: Nah, you're not too quick, and I'm glad you like my reasoning, but that's not my only reasoning here. Read on my friendly reviewer, read on.

Celi: I'm glad you like the statement, you should go to Laureline's home page if you like Severus Snape. It is funny. wwwDOTpotterpuppetpalsDOTcomSlashsexy

Candace: Good, I love giving people stories that they don't complain about.

Brittany Malfoy: thanks, you should look up WIKTT Marriage Law Challenge in search. There are tons. I'm just one of many.

Nore: I'm glad you liked it.

Nerak: thanks, at least someone doesn't think there's too much ooc

June: … uh…. Hun it's Bill Weasley not Ron, but you get one out of three right otherwise!

Simplyme: Nice name. I hope you continue lovin' it.

Jasperpress: thank you so much!

Intelligent Witch: Do you like Godric. I thought I might have made him a little bit… too old-fashioned as he has been living in his portrait for so long and seen times change, but I don't know… oh well. Thanks

Beatlesluver: Who wouldn't choose the Dangerous love, well perhaps someone really smart, but maybe I'll make it so Hermione thinks he's awkward discontent, because she doesn't seem like a character you can make into a hopeless romantic, eh?

Harry didn't get in trouble for what had transpired the previous day, much to Snape's chagrin. The boy got off with a warning.

Hermione was not in the best of moods. She didn't come out of her room for a week after the vision on Madame Pomphrey's orders. She read most of the time, and did the homework Harry brought her. He had managed to make it into most of her accelerated classes, save Potions. He got that homework from Padma Patil. He and Ron came to see her every day.

On the last day of her "Imprisonment," she was surprised when they brought along Oliver and Bill, the two petitioners that they didn't hate of course. She had her hair swept up in a bun, her face was make-up-less, and she wore a black tank top and white shorts. She hadn't actually been that upset when the two suitors had been brought to her room. She didn't really care that much about her personal appearance, not that she really needed to. She rather wanted one of them to think she was a hideous beast and run away. Then her choice wouldn't be so difficult, but alas, they hadn't been scared away quite yet.

They all sat gathered in the Heads Common room. Hermione was turned around in her desk chair and the other four sat in comfortable chairs.

"So, 'Mione, how have you been?" Bill asked, cheerily.

"Uh, bored mostly. I've read all the transfiguration and potions books in the library, and Charms is not my favorite subject," Hermione said, simply, smiling.

"Read all the restricted section Potions and Transfiguration books, I'll wager," Oliver smiled.

"That's for me to know and Professor Snape and McGonagall to never find out," Hermione smiled.

"What're your plans when you graduate?" Oliver asked, curiously.

"I was going to be an Auror with Harry and Ron, but I don't think wasting my potions and transfigurations skills on something Ronald could do to be the best," Hermione said.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, punching Bill when he laughed.

"I've sent an application to Belerly and Kamerel," Hermione said.

"Which would you like to go to more?" Harry asked.

"Kamerel, it's the school both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall attended. I can only hope they let me in. It's the best school there is for Potions and Transfiguration and they have a pretty good Charms program as well," Hermione said. "There are just so many possibilities."

"Why potions though?" Ron asked. "That's the only class you barely scraped by with an O on your owls. Your other grades were perfect."

"Firstly: I would love to see Severus Snape's face if I came back to visit Hogwarts as a Potions Mistress, and secondly: that's the exact reason I want to persue it. It is difficult, challenging," Hermione said.

"You'll never get into Kamerel," Draco Malfoy said, as he walked into the common room, from his room. He was the year's head boy.

"You couldn't even get into Telemar," she snapped, venomously.

"No, I'll get into Belerly, thank you very much," Draco replied, sharply.

"Fat Chance," she muttered.

"What was that Granger?" he snapped. "Thank you Draco for making sure I didn't have to marry your father. What would I do without a friend like you?" Draco said, sarcastically.

"She hardly needed you, Malfoy," Oliver scowled at the blonde.

"Oh and I expect she'll marry one of you? My father would kill you in a week," Draco rolled his eyes.

"I work for the Gringotts bank in Egypt. I'd like to see him try," Bill said, angrily.

"Two then," Draco laughed, as he disappeared out into the halls of Hogwarts.

"He must be a joy to live with," Bill muttered.

"Actually, he's not all that bad once you get used to his sarcastic attitude and the fact that he's a bastard. He usually isn't so mean. It must be because there are four Gryffindors in our common room. Honestly, I'm not a bitch to him, when he has Pansy or Crabbe and Goyle around," Hermione sighed.

"How could you ever get used to him?" Oliver frowned.

"It's the same as getting used to Professor Snape, I suppose," Hermione shrugged.

"You're used to that mean old bat?" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh honestly, thirty-four is not that old in even muggle years, let alone wizarding aging, he's not a bat, and his meanness has its limits," Hermione said. "You just have to know how to approach him."

"I wish you'd have told me that when I was in school," Oliver muttered.

"I didn't quite learn it until fifth year, sorry," Hermione smiled, apologetically.

"Oh, by the way, Harry, you remember when I lit Professor Snape's robes on fire in first year?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, when it was really Quirell you should have been lighting up," Harry nodded, smiling.

"That was you? That's bloody brilliant!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Ya, that was me, bow, bow, I feel horrible about it," Hermione muttered. "He knows. In Potions last Friday, he asked me to demonstrate how to light a fire for a potion with wandless magic. I knew he knew by the evil look he gave me. I was terrified, but he didn't say anything. He probably knows we stole from him in second year too," Hermione added, blushing.

"My goodness, Hermione, I never thought you had it in you!" Oliver exclaimed.

"It was for a good cause, though. We were trying to find out who the Slytherin heir was," Hermione said. "Anyways, he probably knows what we had taken and figured that it was for the polyguice potion and guess what we're learning to brew next week," Hermione looked slightly worried.

"Oh, geez, 'Mione, just try not to give anything away; besides, he can't do anything to you. Come on, he's trying to marry you, what's the worst he can do after five years," Ron laughed.

"That man has more to do than any one of my professors. He just gives me that disappointed look and then glares at me and I feel ten times more horrible than before!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So, you really like Snape then, huh? Maybe I should be worrying about him," Oliver chuckled.

"I don't _really_ like Professor Snape. He just knows how to make me feel like I'm a little cockroach under his foot. It's like an art form for him," Hermione said. "I can see him, sometimes, sitting in his office, pondering how to get back at me for the stupid stuff I did for you two in my earliest years at Hogwarts, while sipping his tea from a black cup."

"Hermione, it's all right," Bill tried to contain his laughter, his face becoming very red as he tried to keep it in. "I'm sure Professor Snape isn't going to do something too horrible to you."

"No, no, no, he will. I can feel it. That man is planning something. I know it," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, Weasley, Wood, the Headmaster has had me looking for you for the past hour. He wants to see you in his office now, just you three" Severus Snape said, from the doorway.

"Sorry, Harry, Ron, but you guys have to go back to your common rooms. It's too late to go anywhere else," Hermione said, strictly.

"Who's planning something?" he asked Bill, as Hermione pulled some robes on over her shorts and tank top.

"No one professor, Hermione's just paranoid about one of her Professors. By the way, this meeting doesn't have anything to do with a Polyguice potion, does it?" Bill asked. Hermione punched him on the shoulder, as hard as she could, blushing deeply. The handsome young man didn't even flinch, but he let out a mocking, "Ow!"

"Polyguice potion Miss Granger?" Snape looked at her, smirking at her embarrassed look. "I trust you're ready for it, on Monday," he smirked

"Yes professor," she mumbled, abashed.

"Very well, I just wonder how long you've been prepared," he said, softly as she passed. She jumped, and looked down again. He smirked smugly at the back of her head, as they walked down the hallway between Oliver and Bill on their other sides.

They all walked in silence for a few minutes, before Hermione, still blushing mildly, dropped back and asked, "What does the Headmaster wish to see us for?" she asked.

"I believe something about giving equal opportunity to all three of us at courting you. I really don't listen to what he says anymore," Snape said. Hermione laughed.

"I can't believe it took you this long to start ignoring him," she smiled, brightly.

"Am I right to say then that you also practice this occasionally?" he asked.

"Not really, but he's my headmaster, my mentor, not my friend," she said.

"You believe we are friends?" he scoffed.

"I know you are friends, whether you admit that or not. You have to remember, I am friends with his wife," Hermione said.

"He is not your friend, while another of your mentors is?" Snape asked.

"Well, I do enjoy Headmaster Dumbledore's company, he's much too intelligent for me to feel entirely at ease with."

"If you weren't always trying to impress people, Miss Granger, you would be able to learn much more and become more friends with those of higher intellect, though there are few," Snape said, smirking slightly.

"Was that a complement?" she asked.

"Possibly," Snape replied, glancing down at her, smiling.

Hermione gasped. "You just smiled!" she said, excitedly. His smile turned into a scowl quicker than she could finish her sentence.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Snape stated, astutely.

"There's hope for you yet, professor," Hermione told him.

Inside, his hopes soared as she said that but on the outside, he forced himself to roll his eyes and snap snidely at her, "Whatever hope you see, Miss Granger, you are wrong." _She's right!_ his mind dared to challenge, hopefully.

"We may have some more competition, Bill," Oliver whispered.

"He may actually be capable of loving her," Bill replied astonished.

"Possibly," Oliver agreed. "And being that Hermione prizes intelligence over almost everything, he has as much a chance over both of us."

"That's something I never thought would happen, Snape competing with me in my love life," Bill laughed, softly, looking back at the two, who were talking about potions.

"Tall dark and greasy," Oliver said, quietly, laughing. Bill laughed too.

"Better keep it down. He was a death eater once," Bill said. Oliver went pale and looked back at Snape.

"He's not anymore though, right?" Oliver asked meekly.

"No, Professor Snape has turned out to be a truly honorable man as my mother says," Bill said.

"Your mother has been deceived," a cool voice said behind them. Bill turned slowly, while Oliver jumped.

"Perhaps, professor, perhaps," Bill conceded.

REVIEW!!!


	6. Planning a Date

"Hermione, Bill, Oliver, Severus. It's wonderful to see you all," Albus stood, waving his arms in a grand welcoming gesture. "Hermione, how are you faring?" he asked, stepping up to her, and tilting her chin up to look into her eyes.  
"I have a horrible headache, but I'm starting a batch of headache potion this afternoon," she said. Snape reached into the pocket of his robes and produced a bottle. She gave him a curious look.  
"I never go anywhere without it," he muttered, standing to the side of the couch that Oliver and Bill sat on. Hermione sat on a chair in front of Albus' desk, as he walked back around and took his own seat. She drank the potion down and was immediately releived that the headache worked especially well, thanks to the Potion Master's incredible skills.  
"Well, my dear. I believe you understand why I've called you all hear. This has to do with your future marriage, of course. I have an idea to, shall we say, even the playing ground for all three young wizards," Albus said. Oliver snorted at the use of young, glancing up at Snape who stared at Hermione, emotionless, his gaze unfathomable.  
"Mr. Wood. Have you any idea how old I am?" Dumbledore chuckled. "You know as well as the next wizard that we most live until three-hundred years. I'm 158 myself. Severus, Bill, and yourself are indeed very young by wizarding standards.  
"Well Hermione's a muggle-born. There's little chance she'll choose someone twice her age. He's what... fifty?" Oliver smirked.  
"Thirty-Eight," Snape muttered, darkly, throwing a glare at the younger man. (I think JK said he was born in January 1960 and that the "Golden Trio" graduated in 1999, so it would be 1998 this year, because they graduate the next June, and that would make him 38. I hope I got this right. Correct me if you must)  
"All the same... he's too old for her or anyone else to marry, not to mention he's a snarky bastard," Oliver muttered.  
"Oliver, hold your tongue. He's the only reason you made it into any Defense College. Do you think there was any reason you even passed your potions NEWTs. He's not that much older than me and anyone would be glad to have him, though I admit at times he may be a 'snarky bastard' as you so kindly put it. Now, can you please be quiet so the Headmaster can explain what he has planned?" Hermione asked, sighing deeply. Oliver stared at her in astonishment. Snape wore an amused sneer, and Bill snorted before laughing outright.  
"Defending your favorite teacher, Hermione, dear?" he asked, in a soft and mirthful voice, sounding much like his mother.  
"Actually, Professor McGonagal is my favorite teacher if you must know, then Professor Sinistra, but Professor Snape falls in a close third," Hermione stated. "However many times he tries to bring me down with his mean comments and names, I doubt he will move from that position. He has taught me a lot," Hermione said, calmly.  
"Excellent Hermione, I always knew you to be a remarkable judge of character," Albus smiled, broadly.  
"I don't judge my teachers by their character, Professor, if that be the case, he would rank just above Professor Trelawny," Hermione said, a small smile playing across her lips.  
"Was that a joke, Hermione?" Bill asked, grabbing his heart in mock-shock.  
"I believe it was. No offense meant, of course, Professor Snape," Hermione looked up at him, smiling.  
He felt a twitch at the corner of his lips. "At least you haven't completely lost your mind. I was beginning to think you might actually like me for my sparkling personality"  
"Oh my god, he made a joke!" Bill actually was shocked as his eyes widened and he stood quickly.  
"Indeed, Weasley," Snape muttered, all traces of his smile vanished into a scowl.  
"Headmaster," Hermione looked at the smiling wizard expectantly.  
"Oh yes, of course. Hermione, to level the courting ground for all three contenders, I wuold like to first have three trial dates if you will. I believe you must get to know the sides of your suitors that you would see after your marriage," Albus said. Snape's eyes flashed, when Hermione looked at him. He shifted his weight to his other foot. She studied him for a moment, which wasn't awkward as she was facing the two on the couch anyways. His eyes met hers and she looked away quickly, back to Dumbledore.  
"So, how is your schedule Miss Granger?" Albus smiled.  
"Fine, sir, though I do have classes tomorrow. Perhaps next weekend," Hermione said.  
"Excellent. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights I assume would be alright? It won't interfere with your schoolwork, will it?" he asked.  
"Professor, when have I ever let anything interfere with my schoolwork. Though thanks to someone who loves asking me obscure questions to see if I'll embarass myself, I have to spend every Saturday researching all types of potions and theories. Thanks to him I've lost half my weekend for the past six years," Hermione muttered, sending Snape a glare. He had a satisfied look on his face.  
"And I will get you with one of those questions and you'll probably lose a multitude of points because of it, Miss Granger, not to mention a weeks worth of detentions. Perhaps I'll make you clean all the cauldrons the first day without magic, make you brew all of Madame Pomphreys pain-stakingly boring and rudimentary potions the next five days and then have you clean the cauldrons by hand again. Ah, the wonderful possibilities," Snape smirked.  
"If you were to add a Lentell with a shock of eel electricity then a drop of vampire blood, what would it create?" she asked, promptly.  
"Twenty-five points from Gryffendor for daring to question a teacher," Snape smirked. "Given to a dead being, it would create a zombie, but you would need Tenna Root to stabilize the zombie longer to last over ten minutes," Snape replied.  
"Tenna Petals are needed as well to make the zombie stable enough to stay alive for days at a time. They will only answer to the maker of the potion," Hermione pointed out.  
"Sixty points back to Gryffendor for amazing intellect and the courage to counter Severus in a battle of wits, something I have never before seen, regarding his own subject," Albus smiled.  
"Thank you headmaster, anyways, I believe we must plan who has which days," Hermione said.  
"I require Saturday evening, if you Miss Granger would accept," Snape said, softly, trying to contain his anger at her obvious challenge to his knowledge of potions.  
"Of course sir and if you are to be courting me, perhaps you should call me Hermione, just as Oliver and Bill do. Besides, you make me feel like a stupid first year calling me Miss Granger like that," Hermione said, shivering at the thought of the first two lonely months of her first year at Hogwarts.  
He nodded curtly. "You may also use my given name as long as we are not in the company of your peers," Snape said.  
"I always liked your name," she said, smiling.  
"Hey Saturday is when the best movies are playing!" Oliver complained as the thought struck him.  
"You may have Friday then, Oliver. I have no problem escorting Hermione on Sunday," Bill said, generously. "I didn't know that you knew what a movie was, Oliver"  
"My aunt is a squib, one of the ones that caused this whole petition business in the first place. She introduced me to them two years ago," Oliver said. "I've been mad about them ever since. Have you ever seen one Hermione? They're amazing"  
"Oliver, I'm a muggle-born remember?" Hermione laughed at his excited face.  
"Oh ya, sorry, I forgot," Oliver said, looking sheepish.  
"I don't mind," Hermione smiled softly.  
"So, who is willing to escort Hermione back to her rooms... oh before I forget, Oliver Bill I need to speak with you alone. Severus, would you be so kind as to see Miss Granger safely to the Heads Quarters?" he asked.  
Snape rolled his eyes. "You really think you're fooling everyone with that twinkle of innocence in your eyes, don't you old man?" Snape muttered. "Miss Gr-Hermione," Snape corrected himself with a growl as he held out his arm. She looped hers through it, shyly, and he led her to the door. "By the way Albus, your interference will help nothing," he called back.  
"It seems to be doing fine so far!" Albus called back as Snape shut the door.  
"He really wants me to choose you doesn't he?" Hermione said, blushing madly. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, though she wished it weren't, so it would provide at least a bit of protection from his piercing gaze that studied her face scrutinously.  
"He wants what is best for your protection. However, Albus and I don't see eye-to-eye on many things. He doesn't realize that by accepting my petition you'd be under Legilimens attacks from the dark lord trying to figure out what was going on and that I couldn't keep you from Lucius always, as he visits me regularly," Snape mumbled, in a very soft voice.  
"But he wouldn't be able to... again..." Hermione looked down.  
She felt his opposite hand reach around and turn her face to look at him, gently. "I would never let him touch you," Snape said, his voice sharp. "If you chose me, I could promise that he wouldn't ever lay a hand on you. I'm most likely the middle part of your vision, because I doubt you'd be able to love an old bat like me and I'd sure as hell never let you die," he said.  
Hermione frowned. Snape was acting much different than she had ever seen. She had rarely seen him without a scowl on his face. But now his expression was soft, he was gentle. She took the hand he still had on her cheek, and squeezed it gently, before letting go. He dropped it to his side, and looked forward again.  
"What is it you're planning that you need Saturday for?" Hermione asked.  
"I suppose I could have chosen Friday, but either way it will be a surprise," he said. "The headmaster gave me forewarning for this meeting and I have something planned. I do not know if it will be to your liking but Virginia Weasley seems to think my idea quite perfect," Snape told her.  
"You talked to Ginny? As in my best friend Ginny Weasley? You went through that just to see if it was okay?" Hermione let a small smile grace her features.  
"She came to my office, asking for my opinion on a subject involving Mr. Malfoy so I answered her question and returned with one of my own. Draco and Miss Weasley sure do seem a happy couple, even through the danger of it, or possibly because," Severus let out a dark chuckle.  
"Couple!" Hermione squeaked.  
"Your best friend did not tell you of her relationship with my godson?" Snape asked. "I never thought that girl to be able to keep a secret. It's amazing really"  
"Godson? Draco is your godson?" Hermione said, faintly.  
"Yes, seventeen years ago I was friends with dear old Lucius, before I joined Albus of course, a time I do not wish to discuss. Needless to say, Lucius made me his first and only son's godfather," Snape said, his scowl returning and his face darkening immensely. Hermione felt a shiver pass through her, as she thought of the blonde man.  
"Are you cold?" Snape asked, looking down at her.  
"N-no, just thinking of Lucius Malfoy..." Hermione trailed off. She looked at her feet, stopping, as they had reached a tapestry holding the Hogwarts Crest.  
"Lemon Drops and Candy Canes," he said to the tapestry, which pulled back to reveal a wall. They walked directly into the wall and came out into the Head Common Room. Half of it was decorated in black, green, and silver, and the other half in gold, red, and white. The room was split directly down the middle. Even the main couch was half black half white and the walls were painted with an abrupt line between the green and red. Godric Gryffendor's painting hung on the red half of the back wall, and Salazar Slytherin's was against the dark green half of the back wall.  
Snape placed a hand on both of her shoulders, holding her at arms length and looking seriously down into her eyes. "Hermione, do not let thoughts of Lucius Malfoy haunt you. I will protect you from him at least no matter who you choose due to this silly law and if he does get to you again, I will personally kill whoever let him get to you," Snape said. "Promise you will try to forget," he said, softly.  
"I will try, but-" Hermione was cut off.  
"Don't say anything more," he interrupted.  
"Thank you sir, for... everything," Hermione said. She stepped closer and hugged him. Hesitantly he returned the hug, not used to such human contact from anyone other than Albus.  
"Get some sleep," he said, pulling back. He pressed a bottle into her hand.  
"Dreamless?" she asked, after opening it and taking a sniff.  
"Well done," Snape replied. She looked at him, gratitude in her eyes. He had never before complimented her on her potions expertise, and it was the perfect time to do so with her in such spirits.  
Hermione looked at Godric who smiled approvingly at her. "He will be good for you my dear," the old painting said. Hermione blushed bright red before hurring into the room within, hoping that Snape hadn't heard. 

Celi: Thanks, I'm trying to put more SSHG into it, and I hope I don't make it go too fast. Thanks for the review.

Faerluthio: You do me honor. Thank you. I didn't know if anyone would appreciate how I tried to make Severus in that part last chapter. It means a lot to me that you did.

Verity Brown: I'm afraid he falls out of character for a stint in this chapter. Many appologies wonderful reviewer, many many appologies.

Natsuyori: Thanks for pointing that out. I actually went and looked up the age. Sure enough. He was born in January of 1960 in the Harry Potter Lexicon, so I'm going by that. Which would make him thirty-eight. Pardon for the confusion. I'm usually rather good at math

Hysterically Insane Author: How many usernames do you use to review my stories. It gets confusing sometimes. Anyways, I'm glad for your review. I'm glad you liked the banter.

June: Sorry, but there's mucho Bill in this chapter, he's there through almost all of it, so I hope we're all cleared up. I didn't mean to confuse my friend, I'm very sorry.

Magic-Kitten: Well if you've heard of the challenge, it's obvious who must be love, but I want an air of mistique for the lot who haven't figured it out. So, shhh. maybe there's one ignorant reader out there!!!

gizmama: Thanks bunches for the review. Even a few words will help. I like looking at the numbers soar when I update. It's quite fun really.

Lone Angel: Sorry, but I have to update in short sections now, I'm just too tired and bogged down by EOC prep. I have all accelerated classes and it's tiring I'll tell ya. I have to work hard to keep a C in my math class. Foster's a bust.

Strega in progress: I love your enthusiasm when you review. Thanks, and I thought someone might like how he just knows when they're talking about him. I think it's cool too.

Acila: Thank loads and tons. You rock

kiss-of-cuteness: so commanding... hehe

Grangerhermoine: Do I get milk and cocoa now?

SamanthaRiddle: Thanks. I want you to write a one-word review. It's better than nothing at all! That's what makes you awesome!

Tina: Late reviews don't matter because it takes me so long to update. Hehe. I didn't have spell check either. I had to use simpletext just to get this up. Sorry if the mechanics suck, but I'm usually all right at mechanics. It's the too lazy to read over that kills my writing. Thanks for the review!

xoRetributionox: Well If you know the challenge, you should know, but keep reading pretending you're completely in awe and suspense because you don't.

starlightdreamer: nice name, and thanks. I love compliments.

mugglegirl: yes, here's a little bit more sshg, but I'm sorry to say it comes with repricussions, a slight OOC I think. Sorry, but there will be more sshg soon. i promise

Review Please!!!


	7. Back to the Classroom

Top of Form

I can't say much. I have to go to school. So I'm out!

Hermione slid her black robes over her plain grey skirt and sweater vest. She straightened her tie and pulled her wavy brown hair back into a bun with a pencil, leaving a few wisps to frame her slightly pale face. She didn't feel up to attending NEWT level Potions. It contained five Ravenclaws, two Gryffindors: herself and Harry, no Hufflepuffs and twelve Slytherins. She sighed. She had never complained much about the class aloud, especially since it was her most well-learned subject, but after a restless night she wasn't much up for the challenge.

"Granger, Snape's making me escort you to class, so get your ass out here so I can get breakfast!" Draco shouted at her. She flinched. She remembered the owl this morning. Snape had sent her an owl telling her that Draco or Harry would accompany her to all of her classes, as an extra precaution. He had said that Draco would escort her to the Great Hall then to potions. She didn't much want to spend more time with Draco than necessary, but she grabbed her books and walked, quickly to the door, grasping her wand which was magically held just inside her right sleeve. She nodded satisfied and opened the door. Draco stood annoyed off to the side, looking at his watch.

"How long does it take you to get ready? All the time it took, and I would have thought you to be wearing a gown and have your hair and make-up all prettied up for a ball. Same tangled tattered hair and no make-up. You look like shit," Draco commented.  
"Thanks Malfoy," Hermione muttered. He had at least given up calling her hair bushy as it wasn't any more. The frizz had cooled down and softened into glossy waves.

"I think you look lovely my lady. I'm sure he only wishes he could find a lady as fine as you to court," Godric said, generously from his painting.

"Thank you, Godric. You are too kind. Have a fine day good sir," Hermione flashed him a tired smile, which he returned with one of his own and a bow "Not getting enough sleep?" he asked, quietly so Godric couldn't hear him.

"Well, as much as expected considering I have four weeks to choose which person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with without killing them, and if you'd like to know you don't help me in any way. You make my every choice seem like it'll lead to death," Hermione said, following him out of the common room and into the corridor.

"Well they won't, will they? Discontent, Love and Death, I heard were your choices. Choosing wisely I'd assume?" Draco smirked at her, as they passed many yawning paintings as they woke from their sleep

"Go to hell you bastard," Hermione growled. She wasn't in the mood for him at the moment. She ignored a gasp from "If I recall, you're next in line if you choose wrong," Draco smirked.

"You talk as if you know who I'm meant to choose," Hermione glared at him.

"Well, yes, actually. I know who your Death is," Draco smirked, mysteriously.

"Oh, do tell of your infinite wisdom, Malfoy," Hermione said, sarcasm dripping from her every syllable.

"Oliver Wood is death, obviously. Slytherin and Gryffindor concur from what they've seen of the guy," Draco stated, matter-of-factly.

"They're paintings," Hermione said.

"Oh yes, that's why you will sit outside your room for hours talking to "Godric" as you call him. I know you go to him for any advice you need on anything. I'm not deaf, you know. I heard you talking to him about Snape once, too," Draco smirked, happily.

"Well, I seem to have heard about your relationship with a certain red-haired Gryffindor. Are you about to explain that?" Hermione loved the look of fury that crossed Draco's face.

"That bastard told you? I'll rip his testicles off!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'd hex you before you got within sight of me," a silky voice said behind them. Hermione jumped, letting out a squeak, grabbing Draco's arm.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's skittishness as she slowly drew her hand from his arm, when her eyes met the dark pools of Severus Snape's.

"Professor, y-you know I'm still not completely together after... You can't sneak up on me like that," Hermione said, breathlessly.

"After what?" Draco frowned.

"I'm surprised no one told you," Hermione hissed, darkly.

"Hermione," Snape placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, Severus," Hermione shied away, at the touch. "Look, there is the great Hall; I'm going there. No one will jump me between here and there," Hermione said, walking off quickly for the Great Hall, her head down.

"Oh Severus," Draco fake-swooned.

"It's not funny Draco," Snape said, grabbing the boy roughly by the collar and pulling him close, glaring venomously at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco demanded, trying to pull from his godfather's grasp, but he was too strong.  
Snape sighed, releasing him. He glanced at Hermione.

"Draco, Lucius... was here a week ago," he said, his eyes followed Hermione as she sat with her friends at the Gryffindor.

"And...?" Draco pressed impatiently.

"He... attempted to... force himself on Miss Granger," Snape said, a pained look on his face.

"YOU LET HIM!" Draco shouted.

"Do not be stupid, Draco. I was the one to personally pull him off of her. It wasn't his usual tactic. He's usually not known for such bluntness, especially with two other, fully qualified wizards in the room, two that wouldn't hesitate to kill him," Snape said.

"So that's really why she hasn't been sleeping," Draco frowned.

"What do you mean?" Snape frowned.

"She was awake all night. She had this god-awful music blasting in her room, and I know she was using her punching bag. I could hear her kicking it and punching it. She sometimes does that on nights before Potions and Transfiguration tests, but we don't have any tests this week," Draco said.

"Miss Granger had a punching bag?" Snape asked, surprised.

"Yes, she requested it for the headmaster. I heard her talking to Gryffindor about ways of relieving stress, after she had an anxiety attack during a Transfiguration test when she forgot the date. He suggested punching the wall, jokingly, but a few days later she was bringing it into her room and that very night she started. Sometimes she comes out with her hands bruised before a test.

"I don't understand. I gave her a dreamless sleep potion," Snape frowned.

"I guess she didn't take it," Draco shrugged. "She's been through more than just anxiety attacks and overwork you know?" he said, studying his godfather carefully, but the man gave nothing of his emotions away.

"She talks to Gryffindor for hours, crying her eyes out. I'm sure I've heard about her being beaten and if you watch her carefully, you might notice she limps slightly on her left leg, some of the time," Draco said, darkly.

"Who?" Snape growled, his anger blatantly obvious.

"I don't know sir. I can only eaves drop so well. I wish I didn't have to treat her so badly, but if anyone saw me..." Draco trailed off.

"I know, Draco, and I'm sure she understands, but who..." Snape's anger still shined in his eyes, harshly. "Come, eat breakfast. You're escorting her and Potter to Potions, or at least keeping her in sight, understood," it wasn't much of a question, though he phrased it as one.

"Yes sir," Draco nodded, bitterly, but he knew better than to oppose his pissed-off godfather.

"Good," Snape said, turning. His robes billowed behind him as he walked to and through the great hall. A first year Slytherin ran into him and was knocked. "Fifteen points from Slytherin he snapped at the poor boy, who ran off, nearly in tears at the loss of points. Everyone stared at him in awe. He never docked points from his own house.

There was absolute silence as he took his seat at the head table, between McGonagall and Trelawney, who had decided to come down from her tower and grace them with her gagging perfumes and terrify them with her large circular eyes.

"What is wrong, Severus?" Minerva McGonagall asked, concerned, placing a hand on his forearm. He flinched, and sent her a deadly glare.

"Severus," Minerva said, in a threatening tone.

"I've just been informed something about Miss Granger that unsettles me considerably, Minerva. That is all," Snape said, sharply, his gaze icy.

"Ah, Hermione, there are many things in her life that would make a weak person tremble," Minerva looked at the girl, who wore a smile on her face. It was forced, but they didn't seem to notice.

"You know of them?" Snape asked.

"I know much of Hermione. She is amazing. I am her second confidant I am honored to say, second only to Godric Gryffindor's painting, of course," Minerva said.

"What is with her and that painting. It's not even a person!" Snape said, incredulously.

"Godric Gryffindor was a great, understanding man and Hermione would be in much worse shape without him. He holds her every secret unflinchingly and she loves him for it," Minerva said, reverence in her voice.

"What about her friends?" Snape asked, frowning deeply.

"They know nothing of her past or future, Severus. They are only children after all. She was not just born with that brain, but with the weight of maturity at a young age," Minerva sighed. "Now, look, I've said too much. Just know, Severus. If you're to be courting the poor girl, you must be gentle with her. She is not as strong as she seems in classes."

"I'll keep that in mind," Snape said, slumping in his seat and pushing his food around his plate, not a usual action for the professor. He would usually be brisk in everything he did. He rarely dawdled; he would usually do what was necessary and move on, but he was too lost in his thoughts to care at the moment.

"You're all right though, Severus?" Minerva squeezed his shoulder, in a motherly way.

"I am tolerable," Severus said, through clenched teeth.

"Good, now you'd best grab a roll and get to class. It's in five minutes," Minerva said. Severus cursed colorfully, and stood, stalking from the now mostly empty Great Hall.

"He is a bit preoccupied, don't you think Albus?" Minerva smiled.  
"Indeed, Minnie," Albus grinned back, impishly.

"You'll stop interfering now of course," Minerva said, studying her smiling husband.

"Whatever do you mean Minnie?" his grin broadened and he took another bite of pudding and stood, just as she did.

"I mean it, Albus, you need to stop," Minerva said, not falling for that smile or the twinkle in his eyes.

"I still don't understand my dear," Albus let out a sharp laugh.

"You, leave those two alone!" Minerva exclaimed.

"I'm not bothering anyone, Minnie. I am hurt by the insinuation that I am interfering in something," Albus said.

"I'm not inferring Albus!" Minerva exclaimed. He continued in his denial and with his broad grin.

Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle in silence. They were never bright enough to make up a conversation on their own, so they all sat in silence, but for the grunts of the two, who were shoving their faces.

"Hello Draco," a squeaky, nagging voice attempted to sound seductive. Draco didn't even look up.

"Pansy," he replied, as he finished his eggs. He ignored her attempts at getting as close as possible to him, as Crabbe had moved to allow her to sit by him. He felt his lips on his ear and shoved her away, disgusted. He wrinkled his nose at the wiry, pale girl, trying to stifle his vomit.

He saw Hermione leaving her table with Ron and Harry, and he followed slowly, ignoring Pansy's cries for him to come back. His eyes locked with Hermione's as she glanced at him, but he just sneered at her, keeping his distance.

"Look, there's Potter," Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"Indeed," Draco said, sounding eerily like Snape. He saw Ginny rising from her table, and he sent her a warm smile, which she returned, happily, as she went with Luna Lovegood to her Transfiguration class.

"Who ya lookin' a'?" Goyle grunted.

"Mind your own business Goyle. Honestly, you'd think you'd learned to just not talk. Your idiocy might be infecting," Draco hissed, injecting as much venom into his voice as possible.

"We should show up late to herbology and find some girls for a quick shag," Crabbe suggested, eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

"You idiot, I'm in Potions, which is now and I'd rather not miss something that might let Miss I'm-so-bloody-perfect Granger beat me at the Newts, so if you'll excuse me..." Draco quickened his pace, escaping the two idiots.

Draco could still see Hermione and he intended to keep it that way. As they approached the stairs to the dungeons, Ron broke off, going to some other class. Draco walked about five feet behind the two for until they reached the bottom of the stairs, when Harry turned abruptly, his wand in Draco's face. "Good hearing," Draco thought, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Why are you following us? Not planning on trying to court 'Mione, are we?" he demanded.

"Oh please, the world doesn't revolve around you and that little chit, contrary to popular belief, Potter. I am going to Potions you dumb ass," Draco rolled his eyes, continuing to walk.

"Mr. Potter! Why is it that you have your wand pointed at Mr. Malfoy's head?" Snape's cold voice rang out. Hermione winced at the tone he only used with her best friend.

"Please sir, he's just being protective. He thought Draco was following me had something to do with Lucius' petition. He didn't mean anything by it, I swear," Hermione said, her voice pleading.

"All the same, Miss Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor, and five from Slytherin. Draco I'm sure you know the reason," Snape said, glaring hard at him.

"I have to insult her! I'm a 'Death Eater,'" Draco hissed, stepping closer to his godfather so Harry couldn't hear.

"I don't care what you have to do. You won't do any of it in my dungeons," Snape said, harshly, in a quiet voice.

"Fifty points from both houses, if you don't get into the classroom in fifteen seconds," he said, louder. Harry tore for the classroom, Draco close behind him, but Hermione hung back.

"Sir, that won't help. He's going to say what he needs to… to keep his cover," Hermione said, softly, observing him closely. His eyes flashed with some unreadable emotion.

"He doesn't need to insult you to keep his cover. Potter is the only one he has to be a bastard to," he lowered his voice an octave and said, as he passed her, "The same is true for me."

Hermione stood still for a moment, before following him closely. She took the only empty seat at the very front of the room beside Harry, who was scowling, as Snape stalked to the front of the room. Draco had obviously taken the far back seat. They used a different room for NEWT level as even the ingredients were more advanced.

"Now as a special new week present, I give you La Morte la più Scura," Snape said. "Now, I don't expect any of you to get it right. There are only a handful who can. I do however expect you to attempt to retain the ingredients and process as much as your undoubtedly small minds can handle. You will not get points for brewing this potion that none of you will be able to handle, but if it's so abysmal that it deserves to lose points, then it shall," Snape looked pointedly at Harry.

"You will all work separately in my personal silver cauldrons and if any blow up, I promise you that you will never graduate, and you will forever be in detention with Mr. Filch," Snape threatened, looking very serious.

"And if I so much as see you trying to use Miss Granger's knowledge to your advantage Potter, you will be dropped from my class in a heartbeat. Miss Granger, help him and you will lose 200 house points and serve detention for a week.  
Hermione went bright red, and Harry's eyes flashed angrily.

"Firstly, who here speaks Italian?" Snape asked, looking over the students. Hermione's hand went up, unusually hesitant. "Anyone other than Miss Granger?" Snape trained his voice to be bored. No ones did.

"Are any of you bilingual?" he demanded.  
All the hands in the room went up. "Very well, then you will all write your essay in your second language or third or fourth or fifth. I do not care much." Groans went through the students.

"So, Miss Granger, care to translate the meaning of La Morte la più Scura?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir, it means The Darkest Death. If performed incorrectly it is completely harmless, but correctly and ingested it will slowly make the person mute, and kill them horribly," Hermione said, darkly. "Perché farebbe impariamo una pozione cosí scura?" Hermione muttered to herself. (Why would we learn such a dark potion)

"You are not learning it, Miss Granger. You are learning the level of difficulty of such Dark Potions. It is an anti-dark-potion tactic," Snape said. Hermione looked at him surprised.

"Yes, and don't think any of you will get away with calling me names in your languages behind my back. It'd be better to stick to English, because I can speak nine languages," Snape said, threateningly. Draco muttered something to one of his Slytherin friends, who started laughing.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape said, sharply. Draco looked up quickly. "Care to write the ingredients here for the potion?" Snape offered, condescendingly.

"I don't know them sir," Draco said. "But Granger seems to know everything. Why don't you ask her"

"I doubt Hermione has become that obsessed with the subject," Padma said.

"Excuse me Miss Patil?" Snape glared at her. Padma blanched.  
"I don't think Hermione knows sir," Padma said, faintly, looking scared.

"Well, Miss Granger. It looks as if no one can support you in this," Snape said, walking to the front to write the ingredients.  
"That's wrong! Hermione does know! She's a genius and this is her best subject. She's probably better than you!" Harry muttered, under his breath. Snape, unfortunately had better hearing then Harry thought. He was in Harry's face in a second.  
"Do not question my skills, boy. Two weeks detention with Filch," Snape hissed. "And fifty points from Gryffindor, but if you're so confident in Miss Granger, then perhaps she should put the ingredients up," Snape said.

Hermione went extremely pale. She looked at him with pleading eyes, but he just crossed his arms, looking at her, expectantly. She snapped her fingers and her wand slipped into her hand. She walked to the board and thought deeply, muttering a remembering spell. She tapped the board and one ingredient appeared. She did this seventeen times, before frowning at the spell.

"I don't-I-sir, I," Hermione stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Stay after class Miss Granger," Snape said briskly.  
"The three ingredients not hear are witches blood, wizard's blood, and werewolf blood. Miss Granger left out the two most simple to acquire then the one most difficult to find," Snape said.

Hermione sat beside Harry, burying her face in her arms, embarrassed beyond anything ever before. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

Snape excused them to get their ingredients. With a wave of his wand, all the specific instructions appeared on their tables. Hermione kept her head down as she passed him, trying to stop a tear from sliding down her cheek, but she allowed only the one to escape.  
Hermione stubbornly fought back her tears as she began dicing, slicing and cutting, using exquisite technique that she had been studying since her first year and had finally mastered. She ignored Harry, as she began brewing the potion, measuring with precision, not sloshing anything, but stirring with an unsteady hand.

"Sono spiacente. Ciò non avrei dovuto fare," Snape said, as he bent over, pretending to inspect her potion, while she was halfway through it. (I'm sorry. I should not have done that.)

"No, sta bene. Ciò è il suo lavoro, non è esso," Hermione muttered. (No I understand. That's your job, isn't it?)

"Per favore, lo farò fino a lei. Non voglio essere il suo di nemico. Ho abbastanza di quelli," Snape said, in a harsh tone, pretending like he was scolding her. (Please, I'll make it up to you. I do not want to be your enemy Hermione. I have enough of those)

"I will sir, thank you," she said, darkly, wanting to end their conversation.

Review!!! I updated really quickly, so you all must review! pleasepleaseplease. if you're lazy: c for cool. b for bad ass a for awesome, d for damn awful and f for fuckin' lousy. thanks. Please don't give me too many f's


	8. Hermione's Uncle

I really have to get to my homework so I won't be answering your reviews, but I do appreciate them, thank you so very much!

greeky

Hermione stayed in her seat, when the class finished, nodding to Harry that she'd be all right. He walked out with a final glance back at his tired friend, who rested her head on her arms, which lay on the desk.

Snape waved his wand at the door, locking it from outside intruders. "I have to apologize, Hermione. I did not mean what I said," Snape said, standing over her.

Hermione laughed, lightly into her arms. "Professor, have you ever in your life apologized?" she asked, peering up at him. He cast a shadow over her, where she sat at the desk.

"Not often," Snape said, through gritted teeth.

"Sir, I accept your apology and remind you that that's what you're supposed to do, but next time you apologize to someone, don't hover like that, or you'll scare them," Hermione said. He seemed to just realize that she was under his shadow, having to look up at him. He was in the same stance he used while scolding students. Hermione looked off at the wall, a tear falling down her cheek as she stared at it. She wiped it away quickly.

Snape sat beside her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder, awkwardly. She looked at her hands on the desk. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"Everything is just so…" Hermione trailed off.

"Draco insists that if I choose Oliver he'll die, but he's the only one of you I know. I know I hate listening to rambles about quiditch and which team is on top, but it's familiar and that's who he is. He's the most like my two best friends. I probably shouldn't talk to you about this, you being one of the choices and all. Plus you probably don't care all that much, but…" Hermione couldn't find the words.

"I do care. Remember, I have to know which one of them I'll be following around. I do like Bill a bit better, though he could lose the ear-jewelry," Snape pointed out, smiling, hoping to get a laugh out of Hermione.

She looked at him, deathly serious. "You may only have to follow me around if I choose you," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, I'm not the best choice for you. You know that I am twice your age. I am not an easy person to deal with, even I recognize that," Snape said, pulling his arm from around her and setting it on the table with his other one.

"Professor, out of the three, I respect you the most. You do a lot for the order, which is the biggest part of my life right now. Above everything, I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix, even if I'm only invited to about half the meetings," Hermione added with a smile.

"You'll be a strategist when you get out, I'm sure. I heard Albus and Minerva talking about it," Snape told her.

"No changing the subject, professor," Hermione scolded lightly, with a smile. "My decision will be fair and I will get advice from anyone I can on the subject. Maybe I should ask the Headmaster about it," Hermione said.

"No!" Snape said, quickly.

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked.

"Albus has been hell-bent on getting me married for almost fifteen years, Miss Granger. All he'll do is sing praises about me and me alone," Snape said.

"Really, he has?" Hermione asked, laughing. "Professor McGonagall said.

"If she does the same don't be surprised, but I suppose she is a better choice," Snape said. "Now, I wanted to ask you something that you may not be comfortable with answering, but please don't get angry with me or run out without answering. If you don't want to tell me about it, then don't, all right and I won't speak of it again," Snape said.

"You're scaring me sir," Hermione looked slightly worried.

"Mr. Malfoy gave me some disturbing news about what you speak with your guardian painting about," Snape said.

"I speak with my painting about many things and if Draco Malfoy had been eaves-dropping and heard something about you then he doesn't know what he's talking about," Hermione said, quickly.

"Miss Granger, it doesn't have anything to do with me… you talk to your painting about me?" Snape asked, as he realized what she said.

"Um… not much," Hermione said, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Miss Granger, this has nothing to do with me and entirely to do with you and your home situation," Snape said.

"That bastard little ferret," Hermione muttered.

"Don't make me deduct house points, Hermione," Snape said, softly. She looked up at him sharply when he used her given name.

"Sir, I don't know what Draco heard, but it wasn't meant for his ears," Hermione said, going to stand. Snape grabbed her arm in a gentle but firm grip and made her sit.

"Hermione, my parents used to give me crucios when I made a mistake or talked back. What do your parents do to you?" Snape asked. Hermione looked at him in shock at both his admission and his question. "I just want to talk to you about it," Snape said, carefully, snapping her out of her stunned stare.

"Professor, that's the reason I am so into my studies. I do it to forget. I don't want to remember," Hermione said, meekly, looking very pale.

"Just talk to me. It may make you feel better," Snape said, feeling very awkward about being so gentle with a student. He had calm and intimate (Not in the way some of you are thinking) conversations with Draco, but this was much different. He was talking to someone he was considering as fiancé material, and vice-versa.

"All right," Hermione relaxed slightly, but not much. "It started when they found out I was a witch, when my dad found out that is. My parents are devout Christians and my dad thinks that my being a witch goes against God and Jesus Christ, he says," Hermione said. "My dad started drinking heavily that summer before my first year, but he didn't lay a hand on me. My dad never hurt me and he would never openly show how much he hated my being a witch. He pretends for me. When I came back the next summer, my uncle had moved in and was very angry at me for being what I was. I wasn't allowed to speak when in the house with him alone. If I did, he would back-hand me or throw me into something. My parents met the Weasleys and my dad carefully pretended that there was nothing off about it, but the night after, when my parents went out to the movies; my uncle broke my wrist, by throwing me into a wall when I breathed too loud. I didn't tell my parents. I went quietly to the ministry that night, after my uncle fell asleep, and came back all healed up. I told the people at St. Mungos that I had fallen off a ladder. It just kept getting worse, then…" Hermione stopped, her breathing becoming struggling and uneven.

"What did he do?" Snape asked, softly.

"He beat me with a baseball bat the third night of summer vacation last summer, when my parents were working late at the dentists office, with paperwork and such. They put me in intensive care at a muggle hospital, because I had a collapsed lung, a few broken ribs and a head injury that kept me in a comma. The place was horrible, and I had to breathe by machine, until the ministry found me. Fudge came to me personally; my being Harry's best friend does have its merits. Fudge took me to St. Mungos and a week later I was healed, but they wouldn't release me to my parents for another month. Fudge had me held up at the Leaky Cauldron. I went back after that month, and my uncle had moved out, and run off, afraid of the wizards coming after him," Hermione said.

"Where were your parents when you were in intensive care muggle hospital?" Snape asked.

"Praying," Hermione said, sadly.

"Why didn't they contact Dumbledore?" Snape demanded.

"I don't own an owl, professor and even if I did, they wouldn't know that they just had to write his name on a note," Hermione said, trying to fight back the tears.

"And you were unconscious?" Snape asked.

"I was which meant I couldn't owl the Headmaster or send word to the ministry," Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. Snape looked at her for a moment, pondering on what to do before he wrapped his arms around her hugging her closely as she began to cry.

He was definitely a stranger to comfort and as such he was confused about what to do, but he settled with holding her and rubbing her back, gently. It had worked for that Weasley boy when he was comforting her. It seemed to work well enough. She pulled away and wiped her tear-streaked face with her sleeve, after her tears finally stopped.

"Thank you, professor. It's good to talk to someone other than Godric," Hermione said.

"You do know he's just a painting, don't you?" Snape said, softly.

"Well, he's my secret-keeper and I don't think he'll betray me," Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"I suppose it's better than sharing your secrets with Draco's painting," Snape smirked.

"He probably hears a lot of what we talk about, but if he ever tries to come over, Godric draws his sword and threatens him back," Hermione giggled.

"Well that's that. If he pulls out a sword on Slytherin for you, he's a true friend," Snape turned his laugh into a cough, but Hermione recognized it for what it was, and what he was trying to disguise.

"Just so you know, it feels okay to laugh, professor," Hermione said.

"It may, Miss Granger, but I'm not about to do it," Snape's face slipped back into its usual scowl.

"Whatever you say sir," Hermione said. "I have to get to Levitation. I'm a bit late."

"I'm sure your friends have told the professor why. The evil git Snape keeping you behind after forcing you to answer an unfair question that you didn't know," Snape pointed out. He handed Hermione her bag as she stood. She nodded in thanks.

"I'll see you soon then, sir," Hermione said, nodding once more, before walking out of the room.

Snape scowled, deeply. What was wrong with him? He was going soft, that's it, he decided with an angry sigh. A few seconds after Hermione was gone, Albus Dumbledore strutted into the classroom.

"Ah, Severus, I see you and Miss Granger were speaking. You didn't have to make her cry you know," Albus said, with an odd smile on his face.

"So, you knew?" Snape asked, rhetorically.

"I don't know what you mean my boy," Albus said, brightly.

"You knew she was in a muggle hospital last summer and that I would find out because of Godric and that I would ask her about it, therefore we would have a heart-to-heart. Old man, why don't you just give it up," Snape asked.

"Because Miss Granger told me in the hall that she was looking forward to Saturday most of all," Albus smiled.

"What a load of crock, Albus," Snape muttered.

"I asked her which date she was looking most forward to, and that's what she answered," Albus shrugged. "Believe it or not my young friend."

"You're impossible, Albus," Snape rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I'm glad I told her not to listen to your advice. You're completely prejudiced," Snape pointed out.

"That may be true, but who better to protect her, Severus? You know that Oliver would be killed within a week and Bill has very little better a chance than Oliver. It's in everyone's best interest for her to choose you," Albus said.

"What it I'm death and you kept trying to get her to choose me and we both die. What would you do then?" Severus asked.

"Well, at least I know, you'd die first, protecting her, then we could get her out; you're dispensable," Albus said, laughing at his own joke.

"That's not funny, Albus," Snape growled.

"I'm only joking, Severus. We both know that you're not death," Albus said, laughter still in his eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a crazy old coot?" Snape asked.

"Actually, when Minerva and I were," Albus interjected a slight caught, "exploring each other, she called me-"

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT TALK ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE WITH ME!" Snape asked, looking very sick and very angry at the same time.

"You asked," Albus shrugged, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Get out of my classroom, Albus. I'll talk to you later," Snape snapped, stalking to his office in a huff.

"Have a nice afternoon, Severus!" Albus called, cheerily.

Hermione was thankful for the brief lax in security, but she didn't walk slowly. She had been worried Severus would have called Harry or Draco to excort her to class, but he didn't. She hurried through the halls, terrified that she'd miss something in Levitation, not that she ever needed to worry. She could take the NEWTs at any moment and get great scores, especially in levitation.

"Sorry that I'm late sir," she said as she entered Professor Flitwick's class.

"You had potions before this, Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"All right then, just take a seat dear. We are practicing summoning charms. Conjure one of the pillows from the cupboard if you will," he asked. Hermione set her book bag done, and waved her wand, as the rest of the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor class watched. A pillow appeared on her desk, as she sat down.

"Thank you Miss Granger, now as I have told you, there is no incantation for such a summoning charm. You have to concentrate all your energy on what it is you want to bring forth," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Maybe you could help Misters Weasley and Longbottom, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded. She was used to acting as a sort of assistant in Levitation, as her skills in the class excelled far past NEWT levels. Hermione started thinking about the summoning charm. She went up to the tiny professor's desk. He looked up at her, questioningly.

"Sorry, professor, but I was just wondering… does the summoning charm work on people too?" Hermione asked.

"Why, yes, I believe it does. I haven't actually tried it before. You don't usually summon people with your wand more than call them to you. I don't do much with summoning charms, but your class is so far ahead of the regular curriculum, you see," Professor Flitwick said.

"Would it be like apparition or teleportation in that respect?" she asked.

"In a sense, yes," Flitwick nodded. If the person were holding something in their hand when you summoned them would it come too?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you try it on your Neville there," Flitwick chuckled, looking at the bumbling boy who was fumbling with his backpack.

Hermione concentrated her energy, closing her eyes. The lights flickered and Neville appeared shocked in front of them, his chair still beneath him. Hermione laughed at his bewildered look.

"Sorry Neville." Hermione smiled, sending him back to his desk with a wave of her hand. Flitwick stared at her hand, and it took her a second to realize she had accidentally performed wandless magic without thinking.

"Miss Granger, have you thought about performing your Practical Work wandless for the NEWTs?" Flitwick asked, still staring at her hand.

"No sir, can I do that?" Hermione asked.

"You could get a great recommendation from you NEWT evaluator if you did. It is an extremely rare gift. Not even the headmaster could master it. Your university prospects could go wild with such a marvelous skill. Your Charms and Levitation scores would definitely be higher if possible, Miss Granger. Why don't you take this and go speak with Minerva. I'm sure she'd love to speak with you about it," Flitwick said, handing her a quickly scrawled note.

"Sir, um, Professor Snape told me I am not to go anywhere without Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy with me. I got a threatening note from... you-know-who," Hermione said, slowly.

Flitwick let out a squeak. "Take Mr. Potter with you then dear and I hope you stay safe," Flitwick said, faintly.

"Thank you sir," Hermione nodded. "Harry, let's go," Hermione said, as she came to the desk. He had his wand pointed at the cupboard and his face scrunched up in a very unattractive way.

"Huh?" Harry frowned.

"I have to talk to Professor McGonagall and I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone. You're coming with me," Hermione said, quickly.

"Oh, all right," Harry nodded, standing. Ron gave her a pitiful look.

"Sorry Ron, but it is Harry or Draco. You weren't a choice," Hermione gave him an apologetic look.

"All right, but you owe me," Ron said. Hermione smiled at him, but didn't reply.

She hadn't realized that wandless magic was so rare. She had read books on it and had worked all summer to master it. Wandless magic was unable to be restricted by the Ministry. She had picked up a book on it in Diagon Alley and in the month she had stayed there, she had practiced countless hours on it until she could perform any Charms and Levitation spells and many Transfiguration spells.

"What's this about anyway?" Harry asked.

"Flitwick learned that I could use wandless magic," Hermione said.

"And…?" Harry frowned.

"Not even Dumbledore can do it, he says," Hermione told him.

"Really? That's wicked," Harry said.

"I don't think it's a difficult thing to master, by the way he spoke of it. I think it's just that not few people have the power in them to use it," Hermione frowned.

"Well, maybe you could help the order by being able to use it," Harry said, brightly. Hermione smiled at him, in response. She saw Oliver turn the corner ahead of them, walking in the direction of the Deputy-Headmistress' office.

"Oliver!" Harry called, waving grandly.

"Hello, you two!" Oliver called, as he turned. He waited for them to get to him and resumed walking.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?" Oliver asked, grinning at them, roguishly.

"I am supposed to speak to Professor McGonagall and Severus told me, plainly that I'm not to go anywhere without Harry or the head boy at my side," Hermione explained.

"Got you really protected then? He promised Bill and I he would when we were talking about it, but he's really going to lengths, isn't he, making Harry follow you around," Oliver smiled

"What about you? Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"I ran across a problem with transfiguration in my first week of auror training. The auror academy didn't cover some of the things about shape-shifting and the difference between that and animagi."

"Shape-shifting requires a spell and only lasts a few hours, while you can live as an animagi for up to twelve years," Hermione said, almost out of reflex.

"Well, 12 years is as long as we've heard of. An unregistered animagi," Harry offered. "We know quite a few of those, eh, 'Mione? Past and present" Harry said, grimly.

"Harry, it's better to not think about that," Hermione said, patting his arm comfortingly.

"Your god-father?" Oliver asked, carefully. Everyone knew the sacrifice Sirius Black had been to the Order of the Phoenix and had heard of the battle that had started the war and ended all suspicion against Harry and Dumbledore.

"Ya, but it's okay," Harry shrugged.

Hermione smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder. "I was hoping she'd be able to teach me shape-shifting," Oliver said.

"She would probably be happy to," Hermione said.

"Good, because I don't know any other Transfiguration Professors off the top ofmy head," Oliver smiled, slightly.

"Professor McGonagall is the best at any rate, well… perhaps after Professor Dumbledore. I heard he was a great teacher almost forty years ago," Hermione said.

"You hear a lot of things, don't you?" Harry chucked at the way her friend always said 'I heard,' when she had actually read things.

"Wait, you said, the head boy could walk with you?" Harry said, as if it just clicked in his head. "The head boy is Draco Malfoy! Don't tell me that snake of a potions professor actually trusts that blonde-haired prat!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, I have found out just recently that if I do accept Severus' petition that blonde-haired prat will be my husband's godson," Hermione giggled at the look of horror on Harry's face.

"That's…. That's… That's just wrong!" Harry said. Hermione continued to laugh, and Oliver's smile widened.

"I suspect he'd call you Auntie 'Mione then wouldn't he?" Oliver added.

Harry's horrified face sent Hermione again into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. As they arrived at the deputy-headmistress' office, those giggles had finally subsided.

Hermione knocked timidly on the door. "Come in!" Professor McGonagall's voice called, briskly. Hermione opened the door and stepped in to see first years attempting to turn matches into toothpicks, while McGonagall graded papers in the front.

Hermione looked at the students who looked back at her with curiosity. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick sent me to speak with you about wandless magic, but I should probably come back then," Hermione said, embarrassedly looking at the young students.

"Nonsense, Miss Granger, come on into my office. Mr. Potter why are you here? Mr. Wood too?" McGonagall frowned at the two.

"I'm Hermione's escort… Snape's orders," Harry said.

"I'd like to speak with you about shape-shifting when you get a chance," Oliver said.

"Yes, of course," McGonagall nodded. "Mr. Potter, you passed this class. Do watch over the students while I speak with Miss Granger. Mr. Wood, you could help him please?"

"My pleasure professor," Oliver nodded.

Hermione followed the Professor into her office.

"Severus has you followed now?" McGonagall asked, amusedly, after closing the door.

"Harry or Malfoy," Hermione replied. "Draco," she added, when she received an odd look from the transfiguration professor.

"Ah, yes. He really is worried about you then?" McGonagall nodded.

"Probably more that my Defense Against the Dark Arts is not up with the rest of my classes."

"You got an exceeds expectations on your OWLs, my dear," McGonagall reminded.

"Yes, well Harry got an Outstanding as I'm sure Draco Malfoy did as well," Hermione replied.

"Come now, Miss Granger, you scored one-hundred-percent on your written test," McGonagall reminded. "I was sorry to hear about that classroom test with the boggart," McGonagall chuckled, a bit. The rumor of the boggart that mimicked McGonagall telling Hermione that she had failed everything had somehow reached McGonagall's ears.

"My boggart has changed though, as of today," Hermione said.

"Really my dear? What is it?" McGonagall asked.

"Severus calling me up in front of the class to answer a problem I don't know," Hermione said.

"Double-Potions today?" McGonagall asked, sympathetically.

"He told me to put the ingredients up on the board and I forgot the three ingredients used to stabilize the base of the potion so that the core couldcounteract the effects ofthe underbase of the first stage… and you don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," McGonagall smiled, pleasantly. "Suffice to say you left out three ingredients to a very complex potion, I'm sure."

"It's only a seven on the book's scale. I should know how to brew it with my eyes closed by now," Hermione said. "I've read the book three times, and brewed every potion in there at least twice," Hermione said, with a sigh.

"You'll beat him next time, dear. Anyways, what's this about wandless magic?" McGonagall asked.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked, waving her hand at the tea pot on the counter in the back of the room. It floated to hover in front of her. And with a few more waves of her wand, it was full of warm tea and in a cup in front of McGonagall.

"Thank you dear, but…" McGonagall stopped, noticing that she didn't have a wand in hand. It was safely stowed away in her pocket out of sight.

"My god," McGonagall stared. She took a deep breath of the tea, to find it was real and perfectly brewed, but by Hermione… without a wand.

"You can do wandless magic," McGonagall said, in astonishment. "There's only one other wizard that I've ever met that can…"

"I didn't know it was even rare until about ten minutes ago," Hermione explained. "I've been able to use it since Fudge kept me holed up at the Leaky Cauldron this summer.

"Thank him for that later. You have to speak with Albus. He'll want to have an order meeting and…" McGonagall said, standing. She looked back at Hermione's stunned face. She sighed.

"You may want to know whyconcentrated wandless magicis so rare, then I'm sure," McGonagall said, sitting down. "Very well. I shall explain…"

REVIEW!!! Come on I gave you a long chapter so you must love me, therefore you must review!!!


	9. A Normal Date is Bad, Very Bad

Scroll past if you didn't review, unless you want to read my answers. Oliver/Hermione's date is in this chapter!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Bailey's Irish Cream: Awesome name now read and review again!

TiffanyKoz: sorry it took so long to update

StarlightDreamer: okayokay, here's some more, hehe

I Love Snape: Don't we all, but how was your review rude? It was an awesome review!

azulkan: here's another chapter

Malfoy-rox: Look no further forward. It's right in front of you

Nevermind2: I guess you can see what happens next now

Becrenee: Thanks, I didn't think I did a good job of that, but I try.

Gizmama: I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! lol thank you for your review

QueenoftheRogue: I loved your review… very creative and correct! Except that my reviewers of pigs. I at least get chickens who'll peck my eyes out for a new chapter!

Ashley: Sorry I took so long

Natsuyori: Of course it is. Sighs dejectly. I'm so predictable.

Acila: You got that he was uncomfortable comforting her right? Because I was trying to underline that fact

Tina: you review all my stories and all my chapters. Thank you so much

Slytherin Apple: who else?

Acdecnerd: thanks

C Jazz: I can and I did stop it, but it's back!

Sportsfan: This was as soon as I could sorry

Kiss-of-cuteness: I tried to make him as uncomfortable at being 'nice' as I could. Hehe. Thanks for your review

Celi: Thanks, it was a pain to let myself combine the two chapters

Kail Ceannai: there's more Hermione/McGonagall interaction in this chapter.

Krissygirl: My type of wandless magic doesn't have to do with power, but simply being born with the gift.

Rebelangel: It's a joy to freak you out!

Intelligent witch: Their conversation on wandless magic is continued in this chapter.

Faerluthio: Ya, I kind of took the portrait idea into my own hands. Sorry to confuse you. I also am glad you liked that Hermione didn't know it was so rare. I liked the fact that Hermione didn't know something!

Okay, you impatient brats, here's your new chapter.

"Mss Granger, this power that you have, this power of wandless magic is not something to be taken lightly by any means. It is dangerous and even some who have it refuse to use it, because in the end, wandless powers can take you and consume you," McGonagall said.

"But they don't feel dangerous professor. They feel natural," Hermione said.

"That's because they are. Wizards cannot just learn to control wandless magic on a whim, no matter how powerful they are. It takes natural-born powers. Most wandless wizards and witches in the past, though there are few, have been purebloods. It is amazingly rare to have a muggle-born wandless witch," McGonagall told her.

"If it's so rare, how could I so easily find a book to learn it?" Hermione asked.

"That book has been around for ages. There's only one book ever written on wandless magic and published. Curious wizards will buy it and get profit for the author even if they cannot and never will have the power of wandless magic," McGonagall said.

"So it has nothing to do with strength?" Hermione asked.

"Well even those with the gift have to be strong to control it, not physically of course, but I've never met on that wasn't, granted I only currently know one. Severus, despite how he may seem is quite strong. He is horrible at Levitation so he has to carry cauldrons about everywhere. He never has complained however, not that he complains often. He likes to keep in shape I think. Since his qudditch days he's been quite fit," McGonagall said.

"So Professor Snape's the wand less wizard you know?" Hermione asked.

"So, he still has you calling him Professor Snape, then, despite courting you?" McGonagall leaned back in her chair smiling.

Hermione flushed bright red, "Er, no, I'm supposed to call him Severus when in his company and not in class, but it's just… it's weird to think of him as anything other than my most respected professor and a major asset to the success of the order," Hermione said.

"I see. It will indeed take some getting used to," McGonagall nodded in agreement. "In answer to your question... he is the wandless wizard I know, but he only performs dark arts and defense against it with his powers. As I said, he's horrible at Levitation. He's also not so great at Charms. I suspect he's an animagus but he won't tell me," McGonagall said.

"What do you think he would be?" Hermione asked.

"A cat?" McGonagall pondered.

"No, that just doesn't seem right," Hermione shook her head. "A black bird?"

"Like a crow or raven? Maybe… I'll have to keep my eye out for crows flying around the school," McGonagall pondered.

"So, dear, we'll have to have you talk to the headmaster after dinner," McGonagall told her. They were silent for a stretched few moments. "Hermione, I want you to know that before being your professor, I am your friend," McGonagall said. "I know you might not like the idea of Severus as a husband, but you should give him a chance. He's a good man, albeit misunderstood but he always does what he feels is right and good," McGonagall said.

"Professor, it is beginning to frustrate me that people think I'll just cast off Snape's petition as a final solution. I respect him more than both Bill and Oliver. I couldn't order the three, anyhow. Bill's like a brother to me as are all the Weasley boys, and everyone is sure that if I marry Oliver we will both be doomed. Prof… Severus isn't such a bad choice at the moment. I'm trying with all I have to be objective. I can see that on paper, Snape is the best choice, from the views of other people, he is the worst, but I have yet to mold my own view to either way. I'm almost certain that if Oliver is Death then Bill is love, but I don't know if I want to risk that…"

"I understand dear, just know that I'll be here if you need me. Also, dear, keep in mind… Severus isn't just the mean professor you've known for years, but he's a man and not entirely unlovable. Send Mr. Wood in please and supervise my class until the end of the period if you could," McGonagall stated.

Hermione turned and left with only a nod, a shocked thought in her mind, something that hadn't even occurred to her before. Could she really learn to love the infamous potions master?" Hermione frowned at the thought, sitting down in one of the empty desks after sending Oliver to McGonagall's office. Hermione's mind was working mile-a-minute. She didn't speak when Harry tried to talk to her. She was too astounded. She had seen him try to be gentle with her and that had touched her deeply, but could she actually consider the rest of her life with him… in love?

By the time the period had ended and Harry excused the class, her head was pounding and she still couldn't answer that question.

Hermione was anxiously awaiting her first date of the weekend, pacing back and forth in the common room like a caged animal, ignoring Draco's sneers as he worked on his potion essay, which she had finished an hour before.

Hermione had only gone out with three boys in her entire life and they had been Ron, Seamus, and Neville, and Draco making fun of her nerves wasn't helping a bit. She hadn't even made it past two dates with any of the three boys she had dated. She hadn't even had a real kiss before.

She had promised herself that she wouldn't kiss any one of the three before she had had a proper date with each of them and she had told this to McGonagall who had in turn threatened the two that if they even tried to make such a move to kiss Hermione, McGonagall would personally transfigure them into a muggle porta-potty.

Oliver's knock at the common room portrait, pulled Hermione out of wondering exactly what McGonagall had told the men, as she hadn't been present during it.

"Hermione!" Oliver called through the door.

Hermione stood and straightened her clothes, a black muggle tank top and black slacks. She also wore a white coat and a white beanie (winter cap you know…). Hermione had even put a bit of eye-make-up on, just some mascara and natural-colored eye-shadow, just barely lighter than her skin. Her hair was some-up some down. She had calmed the frizz with a bit of help from Ginny who was becoming marvelous with fashion things.

Ginny was planning on working at Madame Rolesila's, a prestigious witches salon during the summer, all she needed was a recommendation from Professors Sprout and Snape. She needed Sprouts because she would need to pick ingredients for the glamour potions and Snape's simply because she would be making the potions. Sprout easily complied with the request, but Snape was another matter. She had to turn in a ten foot parchment on glamour potions before he would write her a recommendation. It was quite kind for him, but Ginny still had a right to complain about it.

Hermione smiled at Oliver when she saw him. He was wearing a green jumper and grey slacks. The green of this jumper matched his eyes and if she were any other girl she would have fainted at the sight of him, but Hermione just gave him a polite hello and hugged him.

"Where are we going?" Hermione wanted to ask, but she contained her eagerness.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I think so. Do I need to…" Hermione was cut off

"You say change and I'll have a heart attack, my lovely Hermione. It's not as if we're going anywhere too classy. Oh, no, then we couldn't have as much fun as we're going to!" Oliver said, excitement shining in his eyes. This was beginning to remind her eerily of Ron. She hoped they weren't going to a quidditch match; that would seal the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She just smiled at him, concealing her greatest hopes against a quidditch match.

"What do you think about a muggle dinner and movie?" Oliver asked.

"That sounds marvelous!" Hermione said, grateful that the young wizard had thought of her muggle background.

"You'll have to help though, because I have no idea what to do with this," Oliver said, holding out a chunk of the muggle currency.

"Don't worry. A little muggle money can be handled," Hermione smiled.

"Great! It is dinner then movie right?" he asked.

"Either way works, Oliver, but a lot of times yes," Hermione nodded.

"Great! I got hooked into watching muggle picture shows since I graduated! They're addictive!" he said, enthusiastically. He offered his arm, and Hermione looped her own arm through his.

"What are we seeing?" Hermione asked, as they started down the hallway.

"It's called the White Noise. It's supposed to be scary," Oliver said.

"Oh I heard about-"

"Have her back by ten!" Draco's voice interrupted them, coming from portrait Hermione had just left.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Hermione shouted at him. Oliver chuckled, until Snape turned the corner and walked swiftly to catch up with them, a scowl on his lips.

"Wear this, Miss Granger," he told her, sharply. "Nymphadora Tonks will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you're safe as I'm sure you don't want **me** tagging along," Snape said.

"Tonks? Is she here?"

"No, she will be watching your every movement from Headquarters," Snape said. He hesitated a moment, before snapping and Oliver, "If she gets hurt you're a dead man," before stalking away. Hermione looked at the simple silver ring. It had a black orb on it and if she looked into it closely she could see that it said NT on it.

"It's actually Tonks' ring. I'll feel better knowing she's watching over us," Hermione said.

"You don't trust me to keep you safe?" Oliver asked, looking hurt.

"Oh, no it's not that. I just would rather not have the headmaster watching my date," Hermione said.

Oliver grinned slyly. "You wouldn't happen to have a thing for the old man would you?"

"Ew, Oliver!" she exclaimed hitting his shoulder.

"Just making sure," Oliver smiled.

They got out of Hogwarts quickly and once off the grounds they apperated to the apperation point Oliver had selected.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

Hermione looked up and down the street. There were many restraints on it, not that were fancy, but that were comfortable, but she decided that she wanted to make this choice where Oliver would feel most comfortable so she smiled at him and pointed to the restraint just beside them.

"Hermione, fast food? Most girl's hate first dates being at fast food places!" Oliver said, frowning.

"Now, Oliver, I'm not like most girl's am I? This place looks good enough to grab a bite," Hermione said.

"If you're sure…" Oliver nodded.

They ate their food surprisingly quickly, talking about Harry and Ron, then about Oliver's auror friends, then some more about Harry and Ron. By the time they had left they were on the subject of Hermione's parents.

"So, they fix people's teeth for a living?" Oliver was having trouble gripping the idea. "Why not just… oh ya, muggles," he said, thinking about it for a moment.

"It's just a profession that muggles need Oliver," Hermione giggled. "You don't have to really think much about that."

"Well, all right, how is school going then?" he changed the subject, as they walked down the street towards the movie theater.

"Fine, though I could use a bloody break from potions class," Hermione muttered.

Oliver laughed, "I don't think anyone gets those from Snape, you least of all. What was wrong with him earlier, by the way. I've seen him mad, but since this whole thing started, he's been so… well… nice around you, and now he's got a stick up his ass again. Do you think he's jealous?" Oliver frowned.

"Of what?" Hermione frowned. "He knows I am going out with each of you and you got stuck with Friday.

"I don't know how Snape's mind works, but those were the vibes that I was getting from him," Oliver said.

Hermione sighed, saying, "I wish I understood what went on in his head."

"It might make passing potions easier," Oliver offered, with a smirk.

"I highly doubt that. Dumbledore said that the professor grades me against the standards he had for himself at my age," Hermione explained.

"Ouch, what does he expect you to be a potions mistress?" Oliver laughed.

"Well actually, I'll be studying Potions and Transfigurations at a university," Hermione said, slowly.

"Really?" Oliver asked, intrigued. "Didn't you say it was your worst subject?"

"All the more reason to take it. It will be the most difficult and therefore provide a challenge!" Hermione said, with excitement.

"You truly are an odd-ball, 'Mione," Oliver said. Hermione felt a tick of annoyance and hurt. She knew he had said odd-ball in jest but it hurt her everytime she was faced with the fact that she was different then her peers. She also was annoyed with the name 'Mione. She had never liked people calling her that. Mia or Hermione, but not 'Mione. She just had never liked it.

"Here we go, but I don't know how…" Oliver fumbled with the money just like he had back when they got their food. She smiled at his ignorance for the muggle currency.

She took it from him, looked at the prices and counted out the correct amount. She handed him back the extra money, which he put in his pocket and then the correct amount to pay for the tickets. He thanked her and wrapped an arm around her waist, loosely, leading her to the small line for movie tickets. It was only small, because they came at exactly the right time. As soon as they got in line, the line nearly quadroupled.

"Almost like magic we got this spot in line isn't it?" Hermione asked, looking pointedly at Tonks' ring. Oliver laughed, as they stepped up. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable with Oliver's hand resting on her hip, but she said nothing. She would probably have to get used to this type of touch, by him or Snape or Bill.

"Hermione, hurry we're going to be late!" Oliver said, in alarm, pulling her along side him into the movie theater, then to the specified theater on the ticket.

Hermione just allowed herself to be pulled alone, noting to herself how much she hated that, something Harry and Ron did often.

She wanted to put the arm rest down between them, but as they sat down, she saw Oliver had no intention of letting her go. They arrived just as the first of the previews ended, and the movie started.

The movie turned out to be extremely terrifying. Hermione couldn't help the little screams that passed her lips when things jumped out. She was scared significantly by the ending and by that time, she had her face buried against Oliver's chest. He jumped in some parts as well and gasped. Every time something happened, he gripped Hermione tighter, as it were real, which, being a wizard it probably was pretty realistic to his eyes.

As they left the movie, Hermione didn't mind the arm around her, as she looked skittishly about. Her wand had gone off in the middle of the movie at one point, but Oliver had quickly stopped the red sparks with his own wand.

Once back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Oliver were greeted by Tonks. "I see the date went well," she said, noting Hermione's skittish look, but the smile on her face.

"I'll take her to her room, Oliver, no worries. The two of us have things to talk about," Tonks said.

Oliver sounded disappointed as he bid Hermione good night and wrapped her in a warm hug, which Hermione returned, but only with half-enthusiasm.

"I'd better get back to my flat. I'll see you soon. Try to enjoy your other dates," he said, bitterly. Hermione nodded.

"So?" Tonks asked, when Oliver had close the door outside behind him.

"It was… a normal date," Hermione shrugged.

"Great, normal date for you usually means the end of a relationship," Tonks sighed. "So, what went wrong?"

"Nothing really, until after dinner. He let me choose where we went. It was quite cute how he was so confused with the muggle money," Hermione added.

"Cute, so it can't be that bad," Tonks said.

"When we got to the movie, he wrapped his arm around my waist and… well I don't know. It just made me feel uncomfortable. He was probably my first choice in the personality department," Hermione sighed.

"Did he wrap his arm around you in like a possessive way or something?" Tonks asked.

"No, it's just... I found I didn't want him to be holding me. I don't know," Hermione sighed, starting to walk towards the Head Common Room, with Tonks at her side. "I feel so terrible. There are hundreds of witches who would die to be in Oliver's arms rather than who they have, but I just… I don't know if Oliver and I… I felt nothing but uncomfortable."

"Not uncomfortable, like I don't know what I'm going to do, but uncomfortable like I don't want to be here?" Tonks asked. Hermione nodded and told the password to the portrait hiding the Head Common Room.

"Well, there's always Bill… and… should I say Snape?" Tonks asked, giggling. Hermione just shrugged.

"I have to get back to headquarters. It's a full moon and Remus asked me to watch him… you know… just in case," Tonks said.

"I understand," Hermione nodded. "Thank you for talking with me Tonks. Any advice?"

"Just experience the three and decide, that's all I can say in this situation," Tonks sighed, hugging Hermione. Hermione returned it, before disappearing into the common room, to find Draco still sitting on the couch. As soon as she entered, he packed up his supplies and went to his room.

Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Snape had had Draco waiting for her and he was going to tell Snape she was back and in two pieces, though inside, Hermione felt as if her world was shattering into little bits. She didn't know what she would do if she found herself incompatible with both her other suitors.

Tears came to her eyes, and for the first time, she truly felt the whole terror of this entire thing coming down hard upon her. She had been upset before, but this was worse. She was lost and felt alone. She hurried to her room, changed into pajamas and dropped into bed, burying her face in the pillows to quiet her distress. She hoped Draco didn't hear her sobs, but she knew that he could. The damned ferret heard everything. She didn't want him to know she was weak.

She slowly began to be able to stifle the wet sobs and fall into sleep, but sleeping would only bring closer the time when she would make her decision… she knew this, yet she let the darkness take her. The darkness turned into a lovely dream with just she Harry and Ron, when they had been younger, when they had been happier.

Review!


	10. Dangers Hit Home

If I said that sshg's date was this chapter, I'm sorry. It's after the one that's after this. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I'll get it up quicker I promise!

"Hermione, how'd your date go?" Ron asked, cheerily as she entered the great hall.

"I'm going to kill the next person who asks me that," she said, sadly, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Geez, was it that bad?" Ron looked taken aback.

"No, it was just like dating you again," Hermione muttered.

"Ouch, 'Mione," Ron said, with mock hurt.

Harry looked at Hermione sadly. She avoided his pitying gaze like the plague. "Ah well Hermione, you can still be my sister-in-law right?" Ron said, excitedly. "Mum would love an addition to the family. Fleur won't thank you though, not that she can marry him anyways, being a pureblood save the vela in her," Ron added.

"He still is with Fleur? Did he even think to petition to have her considered a half-blood, which technically she is?" Hermione asked.

"He was too busy trying to help you, 'Mione. I don't know what the big deal is," Ron shrugged, shoving food into his mouth.

"Not a big deal? Ron, your brother has had to work harder than many of us in the order since… it happened," Hermione said, still sensitive over the subject of the first battle, in which they lost Kingsley and -.

"Hermione, he's doing this to help you! Can't you just get over your own feelings and accept help?" Ron snapped, going red in the face.

"My feelings! Ron, you don't have to be affected by this for a year, but rest assured you will be affected," Hermione snapped. "And when you do, don't expect any help from me," Hermione shouted at him, not caring who in the hall was listening, so basically everyone. "I'm going to go do my potions homework, if you'll excuse me for thinking about my own feelings," Hermione growled. "By the way, did you even consider your brother's feelings?" Hermione asked, before storming out of the hall. She fought back the tears.

She'd end up with Oliver most likely now, because she couldn't take poor Bill away from the girl he loved and wanted to marry, and she doubted Snape was too keen on the idea of marrying her.

She passed Draco in the corridor, who turned and started walking beside her, silently, turning when she turned, staying close by her side as she headed towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she finally snapped at him, about half way there. "I'm fine. No one's going to bloody kill me!" Hermione blew up at him.

"A muggle-born girl was attacked last night," Draco stated plainly. "She was raped and beaten."

"What? Who?" Hermione snapped.

"You wouldn't know her. She was only a fourth year," Draco said.

"Oh my god," Hermione said, before doing something completely unexpected. In the presence of Draco Malfoy, the boy she had hated and fought with for six years, she leaned against the corridor wall and slid to the ground in tears.

"Granger, come on, get up," Draco said, his eyes darting around.

"No, it's too much. It's better to jump off the astronomy tower than face this. That girl was my responsibility Draco. I was away on this stupid business because of the stupid ministry and now…" Hermione sobbed. Draco started at her use of his first name.

"You will do nothing as foolish as that, Miss Granger," a cool voice stated to her. "Draco, I'll handle this," the voice dismissed Draco. Draco looked up to the black eyes of his godfather, who just fixed him with a stern look, causing him to scurry off.

Snape moved towards Hermione after glancing around to make sure the hall was indeed abandoned, and it was.

"No, just don't!" Hermione snapped. Snape stepped back, quickly. "I don't deserve it! I should have been there. What am I supposed to do now? Am I to go about like every muggle-born here isn't in danger, like I can protect them!"

"Miss Granger, stop it," Snape snapped.

"I don't want to talk to you! Don't you get it? I hate you! I hate myself!" Hermione screamed at him, sobbing horribly.

"YOU DIDN'T DO IT, HERMIONE!" he shouted at her. She just turned her head to the side, tears streaming down her face.

"Since you hate me, would you like me to call Wood here?" he asked, sincerely, kneeling in front of her.

"Why? I'll be getting enough of him won't I? Bill's got Fleur, you don't want me, and Oliver is all that's left isn't he?" Hermione muttered.

"What are you on about I don't want you, you insolent little know-it-all? I petitioned for you did I not?" Snape snapped at her.

"Just because you followed the headmaster's orders, doesn't mean you care, professor; I'm not stupid," Hermione said, dejectedly.

"Miss Granger, I will take you as my wife not only because of Albus' orders but because I'm in the same situation as you are. Any wizard over eighteen has to petition for someone, just as any witch has to accept one. Who exactly do you propose I petition for, Lavender Brown?" Snape said, sardonically.

"Even if this does not work out and you choose Oliver or Bill, which would be of your own free will, it gives me more time before I have to make a petition for someone else. I can't honestly say that there are many witches out there that will accept my petition, but the ministry will make me try and try again," Snape said. Hermione didn't look at him, just sat there silently for a long time: with him crouched in front of her, looking at her waiting for a reply.

"Which fourth year was it?" Hermione asked, softly after a long while.

"Maria Johnson," Snape said, quietly.

"A Slytherin did it?" Hermione asked.

"Surprisingly no… it was a pure blood Ravenclaw who has already been sent to the Ministry," Snape told her.

"How bad is she?" Hermione asked.

"Come see for yourself if you're quite done feeling sorry for yourself," Snape told her, knowing that would get her up. She glared at him, angrily, but took his hand when he offered it to help her stand, resisting the strong urge to give a good pull so he fell on his face.

"Eyes," he told her. Hermione wiped her sleeve at her eyes, drying them.

"Robes," he stated. She straightened her robes.

"Pin," he said. She twisted her pin so it was positioned perfectly. He nodded to her, and began to lead the way to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione felt like chaos was running rampant in her mind and her stomach was twisted in knots. She had really believed by the way Snape approached her like she was a wild animal that he thought her the last choice for a wife, but he admitted in his round-about way that if it had to be one of his students, it would have been her, but… she had no illusion if given the choice to not have a student as a wife, he would have taken the not.

The Bill situations irked her a lot. How could he be so goddamned noble and self-righteous? He loved Fleur, she could recall several situations with them together. She had assumed that something had separated them, but not this law, not her. She couldn't bear the thought. It tore her up. If she could find love even in the smallest amount she would not want it broken up, and she was definitely not about to break up their love. She was going to help them in any way she could.

Maria Johnson… there was nothing special about the girl. She got average marks in all her classes save Potions which she struggled to pass. The girl was a calm-tempered young person. She didn't have any anger problems, didn't rise to threats, and she supposed she didn't have a chance when she was attacked. Tears came to Hermione's eyes new and fresh, but she held them back. She had cried far too much in front of Snape than she deemed an acceptable amount.

For being the only live person to know about her uncle, he still seemed oddly distant from her. She felt a soft of kinship due to his childhood, though she knew it must have been worse than hers, no matter how bad hers was. She looked over at him. His eyes were hooded, his emotions locked away with a key of hard silver, one that must have flown away long before she met him, with enchanted wings, like those that had once guarded the philosopher's stone so long ago. She shivered at the cold expression he threw some passing students, as she was able to see, through his eyes that worry and anxiety hung thick there. When he let one emotion shown, such as hatred or anger, he showed the others inadvertently.

"Prof… Severus, I'm sorry for all that I have done in the past six years that I've been here," Hermione said, softly, looking down at her toes. "I'm sorry for everything I did and said that…" Hermione trailed off.

"I'm sorry for the teeth comment," Snape muttered after looking calculatingly at her for a long time. Hermione giggled.

"They really were quite large even before then weren't they?" she asked.

"Quite," Snape nodded.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a mean sarcastic bastard?" Hermione asked.

"Not to my face," Snape said, looking at her, appraisingly.

"Good, and they never should," Hermione said, giving him a small hug. He gaped at her in shock. Hermione only smiled back at him, pleasantly.

_Damn it_, Snape cursed himself. _How does that little vixen keep doing that?_

Hermione looked forward and the smile slipped from her face as the hospital wing came into their sight. She quickened her pace and entered the hospital wing fast enough to shock Madame Pomphrey. "Don't do that, dear. You'll give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, where is she?" Hermione asked, quickly.

"Over there, dear, behind the curtain," Pomphrey nodded to a bed with a curtain around it.

Hermione approached the bed, slowly, and gently pulled back the curtain, after glancing back at the grave-faced Potion's Master, who just sat on the bed across from her, out of sight of the girl behind the curtain. Hermione offered the girl a weak smile, but was met with blank eyes.

"Hey Maria, I'm the head girl, Hermione, you remember me?" Hermione asked softly, coming to sit beside the bed.

"I know what happened to you, Maria, and I can't tell you everything will be all right, but I guarantee you that no one is about to hurt you again.

"All I have is a few years, right? Until I have to take a part in that marriage law… how many do you think this has happened to?" Maria asked, her voice eerily mimicking Luna Lovegood's.

Hermione flinched, not expecting to speak about that of all things to come up in their conversation. When she has first seen the girl, she had thought the girl wouldn't even respond at all, let alone with something that would hit so close to home.

"No, Maria, I won't let that happen to you. You are going to marry someone who will take care of you. If this marriage law comes for you with something horrible, I'll personally see to it that you get taken care of," Hermione said.

"Don't fool yourself. You're the head girl, right? You are the genius friend of Harry Potter, taking out five death eaters in the second battle. You never noticed or cared about me, why would you now?" Maria turned away.

"My god Maria, do you understand why that horrible-why he did this to you? He is a pureblood! He doesn't deserve to get away with this. Purebloods are no better than anyone else!" Hermione snapped.

"Bollocks," Maria snapped. "You all get away with whatever the hell you want and when you want to."

"You all?" Hermione said. "I'm a muggle-born, Maria. I am considering Professor Snape as a betrothed. If you had known that, maybe you would not assume I am a pureblood," Hermione said. "I won't tell you that I've been impressed by anything you've done in your time here, Maria, but I will tell you that what has happened to you scares me as much as the next muggleborn girl."

"**You're** muggleborn?" Maria frowned, looking at Hermione.

"Why do you think I've always worked so hard to prove myself, especially to Professor Snape, one of the all pureblood staff, and the only member who doesn't adore me," Hermione laughed, humorlessly. "There are social classes in the wizarding world, which you and I know well and we have started at the bottom. I like to think I've worked myself up to the middle, and you will to. You cannot let what is happening to you dissuade you from proving that he can't stop you from living," Hermione said.

"I-I ache all over… I can't get the feel of his hands on me off. I can hear his sickening voice," Maria murmured.

"I can't relate, but I have been in the same situation as you once, luckily Professor Snape was there to pull him away. You didn't have that, and you'll never feel okay about what happened. I hate to try to parallel myself to you, Maria. I can't. I won't. I haven't been through this, but you are my responsibility and I won't let you be hurt again," Hermione said, softly, looking at the girl, closely. The girl was altogether too pale and sickly-looking. Her eyes were misted over, but there was no evidence of previous tears, which startled Hermione, who saw all the pent-up emotion behind those brown eyes.

Hermione stood from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed beside Maria. Maria flinched when Hermione wrapped an arm around her, but Hermione kept a firm hold on her and pulled her into a tight hug, patting the girl's hair soothingly. The girl burst into tears and Hermione just rocked her, tenderly, her heart going out to this girl.

Hermione couldn't help but think of how easily it could have been her. Even with all her Auror Training from the Order, she felt useless and terrified. She felt completely dependant on the little stick of wand in her pocket even with her special power as a wandless witch. She felt alone as well, even as she held the broken and scared girl in her arms. The girl who had bottled everything inside, just as Hermione was sure she did quite often. Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek and saw the curtain was drawn back and Poppy come through with a potion for Maria.

"Dreamless Sleep Draught dear," Poppy said. Hermione took it from Poppy and held it to Maria, helping her drink it, making sure she had it all. Hermione gave the girl an extra squeeze as she drifted off and lay her down on the bed, covering her completely with the blanket, a strong urge coming over her to kill the pureblood who laid a hand on Maria, to tear him limb from limb.

She walked out past the curtain and continued walking, ignoring Snape shadowing her. She was so angry. She just needed to get to her room and get at that punching bag.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, softly, behind her as they neared the Head Common Room. She didn't reply, but continued walking, trying furiously to picture the pain she could inflict upon Maria's attacker.

"Hermione," Snape repeated in the same tone, but she still didn't slow or respond at all.

"Hermione!" he said, grabbing her arm, gently. She turned, quickly, startled by his touch, pulled from her thoughts.

"Hermione," was all he said, looking down into her skittish eyes. He stepped closer to her, and she pushed away, but he would have none of it; he pulled her close, ignoring her struggles and held her in his arms. Her fighting became weaker and weaker until it turned into hot, painful tears.

"It's going to be all right, Hermione. I won't let them hurt you too," he whispered and Hermione continued to sob, as she realized that she was selfishly afraid, afraid for herself, not the student that had been under her care that had been attacked, no she was scared that she would be next and no one would be able to protect her. She remembered Lucius' hands on her. She remembered and she was scared, and Snape was protecting her. God, how quickly the world was changing…

Celi: okay, you can have him, I suppose, but you have to give him back to JKR.

Tina: I really like your story. You should continue it. It's sad to see a good story like that just lying there like it's dead. Sniffsniff. Sad… dead story.

Nova Viper: Ya the dates won't be coming for a while, but patience, my friend. After this chapter I can't just pop up the dates with everything all right.

Miss Serena: You can have Oliver next, after Celi

Lady Urquentha: Okay, here you go!

Starlightdreamer: I can't tell you who Death and Uncomfortable is until the end of the story, but I think a lot of people are figuring it out. I won't tell you if you are one of them or not.

Damia: so it does leave him, so it does. Hehe thanks for your review.

MagicalWonder: I'm sorry, but it's going to be a while yet before Snape's date and then Bills.

Innogen: I'm glad you found it. It's great to have another reviewer.

Juliana: Did I really write restraint? OMG I'm such an idiot.

Sonja: Well, due to the challenge, they're all purebloods, but ya, I thought it seemed like an oliver thing to do, so hey. Date, date, date, seems to close but is so far… haha!

Rebelangel: uh, I'm shocked are you trying to rush this relationship? In time young grasshopper in time. Jkjk

SeverusSnape'sLove: Really love? That's such a strong word. Just kidding. This isn't soon, but it is an update. Fifty percent right?

C Jazz: sorry, not next chapter, but within the next two updates I swear!

Grangerhermione: I'm sorry, not snape date yet, I'm sorry, but I can't go from where this is to Snape's date. That was the original plan, but I can't. I'm sorry I'm sorry.

Sexy severus: ya, I love the ferret though. I wrote him nice and now I want him bad for the story, but sighs it's my fault and I'll write around my mistake. Draco is nice… nicenicenice

Didi: cool! I can speak some latin! Isn't that cool? But only like a little bit, so, ya, so, hi French didi!

Q-BriarXJade-Q: Cool, half an hour on my story? That's great! I love reviewers that are cool like that!

Gizmama: they're coming!

Ashley: ya, I agree

Tigerfanfry: Ya, that's my stupidity I'm sorry. I don't remember who it was who was supposed to have died, but in my outline Tonks was alive in the last chapter and that's just what happened when I wrote it. I'll fix it when I get a chance.

Baily's Irish Cream: Who would say no to Wood? Ya, so, ya. Thanks for the review!

Verity Brown: Ya, I went out with a guy a few months ago, who I quickly dumped. He followed me around the school and it was scary. It took a bunch of my friends telling him to back off to make him. So creepy. Stick with marriage, it's gotta be better.

Nevermind: Ya, I fixed it, yaya, Kate's stupid, Kate's dumb, buries head in the ground.

Natsuyori: Ya he's next, but after what I've done in this chapter, I have to wait until after the next chap to write it, but soon I'll have it all taken care off and posted.

Acila: really? I tried to show that he was uncomfortable because those losers who read as close as possible, lurking until they can stab an author in the back with a knife labled OOC wreathed in FLAMES! Hehe, like my imagery?

Krissygirl: Thanks for reviewing

G2G kids! Bye!


	11. Meow baby meow

I always forget whether or not I've put a disclaimer up so it's not mine. I'm not getting profit from this! DON'T SUE

Snape left her at her door, with a promise to speak to Dumbledore and to request holding off their date until the next weekend. Hermione had only nodded and gone into her room.

Hermione sat on her bed, thinking back over the day. She wasn't tired, but she no longer wanted to attack her punching bag. Instead, she turned to her homework. She sat down to write her potions essay, for the first time, writing less than double the requested length.

It took her nearly two hours, and then she turned on her Transfiguration homework: turn yourself into an animal with the Metiforma spell. Hermione resisted the urge to give up when she couldn't get the wand motion right, because it was backwards, with her wand pointed at herself. She walked to her mirror, which said a polite, "Hello!"

"Can I reflect a spell off of you?" Hermione asked.

"Will it hurt?" the mirror asked.

"No, it should go right at me. I can't get the motion right backwards. I need to practice it forwards first," Hermione said.

"All right then, dearie," the mirror nodded, closing her eyes.

Hermione did the complicated wand motion saying clearly. "Metila Formatus Cumatic!" The bright spell hit the mirror and reflected onto Hermione. She felt herself shift and change until in front of the mirror stood a small black kitten with her brown eyes.

"What was the counter-spell?" Hermione thought panicking. "Damn it Hermione," she cursed herself, jumping up onto her chair and trying to read her book but she couldn't. Her eyes wouldn't focus on the words. Against all her principles, she ripped the page out of the book with her teeth and bounded to the door.

She slunk out of the room, after taking a long time opening the door, looking around the common room carefully. Draco wasn't there.

Hermione-kitten padded down the halls, dodging a group of students. She got to Professor McGonagall's office door which was closed. She let out a demure meow, and scratched lightly on the door. That got no reply so she backed up and jumped at the door. It made a small thump. She scowled as the magical wards hit back, throwing the normally graceful cat back. She growled at it, her human side losing grip over her feline instincts. "Find the funny man," her cat mind purred and she took off down the hallway, in search of Albus, and when in the hall she spotted Bill heading for her room, she stopped, her own mind taking over.

She hurried over and got in front of him. He jumped back, pulling out his wand at the unexpected flash of black. She rubbed against his legs, holding the paper in her mouth. He laughed. "Hermione is that you?" She purred at him, sheepishly.

"Couldn't quite get Gryffendor Lion right?" Bill teased. He took the paper, frowning. "I don't remember this spell."

"Mr. Weasley, I told you to go look after Miss Granger!" Snape's voice came from an adjoining corridor perpendicular to the one they were in. Hermione-kitten peeked around the corner and ducked back, embarrassed. "It wasn't a request. She is in danger and I thought you would know that. You know what happened to that young muggleborn girl."

"Severus, I-" Bill was cut off.

"Don't talk! I want you to check on her!" Snape growled.

"Well if you can bloody perform this counter-spell then we can both see her soon enough!" Bill snapped.

"What are you on about?" Snape came up to the corridor and saw the kitten trying to blend in with the shadows. "Botched a spell I see. What on earth were you thinking turning into that thing?" Snape said, frowning.

"Advanced NEWT transfiguration?" Bill's eyes went wide and he held it away from him. "That's scary."

"I haven't used advanced transfiguration since I was at Hogwarts," Snape said, frowning at the paper.

"You can't reverse it then, because I'm sure Hermione went to McGonagall before this. That's the direction she was heading from," Bill said.

"Minerva's in the headmaster's office," Snape said. Hermione's cat instincts came back and she jumped up, clinging with her little claws onto Snape's robes. He quickly moved his hands to hold her, as she let out a distressed meow and began to fall.

"You're only a baby Hermione, was that what you were aiming for?" Bill asked.

"Are you sure this is Hermione? It seems a bit dumb," Snape said. Hermione-kitten growled at him and gave him a glare, which told him it was her. She curled up in the crook of his arm and closed her eyes.

"Hermione's cat form seems to like you," Bill laughed. "It seems she can't get over her feline instincts."

"Hermione, I swear if you are doing this out of a joke, I will get you back for it," Snape told her. She meowed at him, jumping up onto his shoulder and sitting proudly there, trying to keep her balance, but she was so small that she tumbled and fell, but Bill caught her as she fell backwards, out of Snape's reach. He could easily hold her in one hand.

"This is really some ingenious transfigurations work," Bill complimented, looking over Hermione's kitten features. "Take a look, professor," Bill handed her to him. Snape held her much gentler than Bill had, but she still let out an indignant meow at being passed around like an inanimate object.

"Be more careful Weasley. This is still Miss Granger," Snape said, coldly, as Hermione-kitten curled up into the crook of his arm, purring.

They reached the gargoyle and Snape said, "Ginger Giggles." Hermione-kitten let out a meow that sounded eerily like a laugh at Snape saying the name of such a sweet.

"_Miss Granger_ seems to like you a lot, then, sir," Bill said, using the same tone that Snape had.

Hermione-kitten meowed in confirmation, purring louder. Snape looked at her in shock.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Bill pounded loudly on the door.

Snape then knocked, harder with his right fist, with Hermione-kitten in his other arm.

"Come in!" a voice called.

"Found a new friend, have you, Severus? I never thought you a cat person, but…" Dumbledore shrugged.

"This, Albus, is not a familiar, but she may be familiar to you, once Minerva fixes what Miss Granger has done," Snape said, scowling.

"Botched spell then?" McGonagall asked, standing and coming to take Hermione-kitten. Hermione-kitten curled deeper into Snape's robes. Bill started laughing… hard. He grabbed his side, and sat down, tears of mirth streaming down his face, as Hermione-kitten burrowed in the inside pocket of Snape's robes beside his quill.

Albus also chuckled, as Minerva tried to pull her out of the pocket and got a little bite on the finger.

"Hermione, control yourself," Snape said, in a commanding voice.

"She's lost control over her form. That's what happens when you try such complicated magic. The animal she turned into is too young and it's emotions are too overwhelming. She clings to whomever she feels closest to at the time, which appears to be you, though I'm sure it would have been Misters Potter or Weasley if they were here," Minerva explained.

"Great, so I have a… kitten attached to me," Snape said, trying to reach into his pocket to get her, but she batted his hand playfully with her paw, claws not extended.

"Hermione, come out now," he ordered. Hermione-kitten peeked her nose out from the fold of cloth that was his pocket and he put his palm open beside the pocket. She stepped onto it and he pushed her into Minerva's hands. Hermione-kitten meowed loudly in protest, and jumped out of McGonagall's arms, running to Dumbledore and hiding behind his beard. Albus chuckled, heartily, picking her up and holding her out to McGonagall, who quickly performed the spell. Hermione-kitten turned into Hermione again, standing on Dumbledore's desk. She squeaked, apologetically and took Snape's help to get down. He grabbed her waist and lowered her to the ground.

"What on earth were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I was doing my homework!" Hermione said, softly.

"First you're crying you eyes out then you're a cat and hiding in my pocket!" Snape exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, and going to sit beside Bill, exhaustedly.

"Well, Severus, that's what happens when you go for a woman of transfiguration," Albus smiled, coyly at him.

"You close your mouth, old man," Snape snapped.

"What?" Hermione looked confused. "I hid in your pocket?"

"She wouldn't remember it, Severus. That's the difference between this spell and being an animagus. When you're an animagus, it's a part of you. You keep your same instincts and remember when you become that. I was trying to show the students the downside of this form of transfiguration. This was something they were supposed to do in partners so that something like this wouldn't occur," McGonagall said.

"I couldn't wait for Harry!" Hermione said, embarrassed. "I didn't quite think it through."

"Obviously," Snape muttered, but Bill and Dumbledore only laughed.

"I hid in Severus' pocket?" Hermione inquired, incredulously.

"You bit me when I tried to get you out," McGonagall said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Being mad at Bill. When he picked me up he hurt me, but after that… nothing," Hermione shrugged.

"That must have been when your cat side took over," McGonagall offered.

"Sorry Mya," Bill laughed. "I **was** complimenting your work though."

Hermione just huffed, looking away, remembering that she had to talk to Bill.

"Sorry, professors for the trouble. Bill, stop laughing. I have to talk to you," she insisted.

Wait, Miss Granger. Severus said you were crying," McGonagall interrupted, stepping towards her and placing a hand on her arm. "Why?"

Hermione blushed. "I'd rather not discuss it. I'm quite content with only Sev- Professor Snape knowing," Hermione said.

Albus smiled, delightedly at that answer, his eyes twinkling.

"Bill, if you will," she said, nodding for him to follow her. He did, his bright smile turning into a frown of concern.

"It's about Fleur," Hermione said. "I believe I know how to help you," she said once they were in the corridor. He gaped at her in shock, but she continued walking, expecting him to catch up.

Sorry, flurry of Hermione emotions, but I thought I needed a chapter to kind of lesson the effect of the dark plot, before it goes into the date, which should be in the next update or so…

I'm not answering reviews today, but I really **do** appreciate them

Also, if anyone knows anything about the test to get into the military that proves that you don't have asthma, I would be extremely grateful if you explained it to me.

Review please!


	12. The Trail

Hermione's nerves had settled down, her emotions calmed after she had seen Maria into her family's care. She had attended her classes with less fervor than usual, but after a week, her nerves were much calmer than before. It was Friday afternoon, and she and Bill were speaking before the ministry, petitioning for half-species witches to be considered half-bloods, in a few short hours. Hermione had researched tirelessly the entire week to set up for this case, but her stomach was still in knots.

She was extremely sick of Dumbledore and McGonagall sending her sad looks, then knowing looks, then sympathetic looks, then… ugh, just all those looks! They drove Hermione's utterly mad and only added to her stress. She patrolled the halls twice as often as she was scheduled, never running into a teacher. Harry had lent her the Marauders Map and she used it to watch over the students when she wasn't patrolling the halls. She had fallen into a pattern which didn't include sleep. It did include attend morning classes, research at lunch, attend afternoon classes, eat quickly, research some more, do school work, patrol then watch the map for the rest of the night until classes came again.

Snape's eyes watched her carefully the entire week. She knew he was angry with her for not taking care of herself, but before the last lesson on Friday, when she took her usual seat, which was the center of the classroom in the second row, a potion was sitting on her desk. She observed it carefully, smelling it first, before realizing it was a rejuvenation potion, with was not an easy potion to make. She drank it quickly, feeling all exhaustion flood out of her. She sent Snape a thankful look, which he merely nodded to.

She listened intently as he assigned the potion and quickly began as soon as he gave permission. She gathered her ingredients and sat at her seat to see Draco Malfoy in the seat beside hers. She nodded politely at him and started her potion. They worked quite effectively as a team, as this potion was a two-man job. She cut the ingredients perfectly and he watched the time, being sure to add them in the exact second it called for. Their potion turned out perfect, and Snape praised Malfoy on it, nodding in acknowledgement to Hermione, who merely nodded in reply.

Neville's cauldron boiled dangerously, but the ever-observant Snape contained it in time before it melted the cauldron.

"Professor Snape, may I please borrow Hermione for a moment?" asked Bill Weasley from the door.

"Very well, you may keep her, too, if you'd like," Snape said, with a dismissive tone, gaining a chuckle from the class.

Hermione walked out and once in the hall, noticed Bill's usual composed face, contorted with fear and dread.

"Don't get nervous, Bill. You can do this. I'm going to win this. I have yet to lose at something that I truly wanted, and I really want this for you, Bill," Hermione said, hugging him tightly.

"Hermione, I would have married you, you know that," Bill said.

"Yes, and you would have been miserable," Hermione smiled. "Trust me. It's much better this way. I'll just… I have Severus, he's better than most girls will get," Hermione said.

"Professor Snape? Why not Oliver?" Bill asked.

"He's too much like Ron and Harry. I can't stand it," Hermione said.

"Do you have something against my brother, Hermione?" Bill smiled.

"Well we can't go ten minutes without arguing. That's the problem with Ron," Hermione smiled.

"Do you really think they'll let me and Fleur get married?" Bill asked eagerly.

"Of course they will!" Hermione said.

Bill let out the breath he'd been holding, embracing Hermione again, just as the signal for the end of class sounded.

Snape exited his classroom to see Hermione in Bill's embrace. He felt an odd sort of jealousy brew inside of him, causing is blood to boil. He held back from lunging at Bill, but just barely. He cleared his throat, roughly. Hermione pulled away from Bill, turning to him.

"We're going to win, Severus. Don't you think?" she asked, eagerly.

Snape turned his angry, burning gaze from Bill to Hermione, his expression softening.

"If there's anyone who could win this, it's you," he told her, gently, kissing her forehead, lightly after making sure the dungeons were empty.

"Thank you, Severus," she said, thankfully. Snape's face tightened up into it's usual scowl and he nodded, briskly turning and walking to his classroom, abruptly, not saying one word to her.

"Come on, Bill, let's get my folder," Hermione said, leading the way to the head girl room.

"Big day, isn't it my dear," Godric said.

"It sure is Godric," Hermione said.

"Nervous?" he continued as she opened the portrait.

"Terrified," she called to him as she dropped her book bag closed the portrait to change into her best robes, a pair of deep blue robes that were strict and businesslike.

"You'll be fine dear. Good luck. You too my lad," Godric said to Bill, as Hermione exited and joined them. Bill nodded, thankfully. Hermione felt sick as she entered the Entrance Hall with Bill at her side. She hugged Fleur tightly upon seeing her, then Dumbledore

"All right, Hermione. I will be there to judge, but I cannot watch you but for when you are in the room. You are to stay within ten feet of Bill at all times. If you aren't close enough to him, it will alert both Severus and myself. Severus will also be there, but it's best that we don't all show up as one. He will be somewhere close in the ministry. You must be careful. Bill I expect you to make sure she doesn't leave your side. Fleur, I'm sure you'll also help protect her. She is very important to the older, I assure you and I need to be sure that the two of you will take care of her," Dumbledore said.

"I will not let her out of my sight," Bill promised.

"All right, Hermione be careful and… break this law, my friend," Dumbledore told her.

With that the three left, walking off Hogwarts grounds together. They walked in silence to the apperation point, Bill holding Fleur's hand, while Hermione walked on Bill's other side, going over her notes.

Hermione's hair was drawn back from her face and there was a quill behind her ear. She was scribbling vigorously on the paper, with another quill in her hand. She chewed on her lip still thinking. She didn't even look at the couple as the three of them apperated to the ministry, doing it automatically. Fleur went ahead of them to the telephone booth then they went through together, as they had to be together.

It was rare for any which, even lawyers and politicians to go before the Wizengamot, but here Hermione was: eighteen and ready to walk into the room arms laden with papers and comparisons of Fleur's blood to Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's. The three were obviously chosen because Hermione could get the samples easily and their group was the perfect example of mixed-bred friendships.

The voices in the hall were few. It was an almost-abandoned area. Bill turned, hearing his father's voice. Bill shook his father's hand in greeting, before Hermione then Fleur hugged him.

"This is a fateful day is it not? Do you have the petition sorted out already?" Arthur asked.

"I have it," Hermione said, shuffling through her papers, and pulling out the petition which would have to go through Fudge before it would be valid from Bill to Fleur.

"Breathe Hermione, dear; you're going to be fabulous," Bill told her, nearly freaking out because she was freaking out.

"I'm j-just frazzled is all," Hermione said, shakily. She cleared her throat, finding her voice and strengthening it. "I'm better than fine. We have this Bill," she told him.

"All right," Bill nodded. A man drew open the huge door grandly, bowing to them, then to Cornelius Fudge at the head table in the room.

"May I present Mr. Arthur Alexander Weasley and his son William Randall Weasley, along with Miss Fleur Jessamine Delacour56ty7y and their representation: Miss Hermione Jane Granger, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Head Girl," the man introduced. They entered in order, but for Hermione being at Bill's side instead of behind Fleur.

The two Weasleys and Fleur sat behind the small, rickety table. Hermione collected herself, shuffling through her papers.

"Minister Fudge, I am Hermione Granger and I will be representing these fine people on an unclear detail of the new ministry law 3215, the Marriage Act of 1999. Permission to proceed sir," Hermione asked.

"Continue, Miss Granger," Fudge said, hatred burning in his eyes as he looked at her, knowing full-well that she was an order member **and** an influencial member of the DA, which was still a working operation during the summers.

"Thank you, sir. I have the petition of betrothal for Mr. William Weasley to Miss Fleur Delacour from the head of the pureblood family Mr. Arthur Weasley," she stated. "I also have the section of the law where I have found the problem regarding part-magical beings, such as Miss Delacour, who is, in fact a part siren," Hermione said. She waved her wand at the papers and the appeared in front of each member of the Wizengamot. She walked to the head table and handed the papers to Percy, who took them, indifferently.

"Miss Granger, you yourself are under the influence of the marriage act yourself am I right, you being an eligible eighteen year old witch?" a man on the end of the head table asked.

"I am, sir," Hermione nodded.

"Mr. Weasley is one of your suitors is he not?" the man continued.

"He was sir," Hermione nodded.

"He already has a petition out for one woman. He cannot have another. Have you thought of this? How are we sure this is not your way of avoiding the ministry law?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry you are not aware sir, I was under the impression that Minister Fudge had explained to the Wizengamot that I had received a multitude of petitions and am now currently considering two others, not including Mr. Weasley's. I have rejected his petition, therefore he no longer is bound by his petition to me, sir," Hermione said.

"A multitude, clarify for the Wizengamot," the man pressed.

"Sir, if you are trying to discredit my thorough research on this, I do not think it will work. I did not count the number of petitions, but there were were well over twenty," Hermione said. "Headmaster Dumbledore would better to give you the exact number," Hermione said.

"Twenty-four," Dumbledore said, loudly, when attention turned to him.

"I received twenty-four petitions sir," Hermione stated.

"Which two are you considering then?" the man continued.

"I do not see the relevance here, sir, on a parallel between my personal life and the man I am representing," Hermione said, her nervousness gone and replaced by anger.

"Is Severus A. Snape one of those choices, Miss Granger?" the man said, causing her anger to rise still.

"Yes, if it must be known. I am considering Severus Snape and Oliver Wood," Hermione said, irritably.

"Severus Snape was accused once of being a death eater was he not?" the man asked.

Albus Dumbledore stood, and said, in a booming voice, "That is quite enough, Antoin. Severus Snape was cleared completely of those charges, which you well know. I move for the Wizengamot to discount the information on the representation's personal life. It is completely irrelevant."

Fudge stood, glaring at Dumbledore, but did his job saying, "Number for the move to discount?"

It was a majority, and Hermione's temper eased. She walked back to the table and took four papers, that were stapled together.

"Here I hold blood tests of four witches: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Fleur Delacour, and myself," Hermione said, holding it up and performing the spell to send it to everyone in the courtroom, handing the originals to Fudge.

"Relevance?" a man grunted, in an irritated tone.

"I will explain," Hermione said. "The first page: Hermione Granger: muggleborn, hereditary magical level 4.52, and born magical level 19.234. The second page: Ronald Weasley: full-blooded wizard, hereditary magical level 17.353, and born magical level 14.64291.

"Now the important two are the back two blood tests," Hermione said. "Before you, you will see the blood tests of Miss Fleur Delacour and Mr. Harry Potter. Though this law is mostly to prevent inbreeding among purebloods, magical levels have a lot to do with hereditary magics. If you will notice the hereditary scores: Harry Potter had a 13.20003, and Fleur Delacour had a 13.20002. They are almost exactly the same number. A siren half born and a muggle half-born's magic levels are one-ten-millionth different!"

"This law is, as I have said before mostly an attempt to squash inbreeding among the ancient pureblood families of Britain. Fleur Delacour is not part of a major pureblood family. Fleur Delacour isn't even from Britain. She is a French-woman with humble homage and a siren background. She is not a pureblood, and while she is not a muggleborn, she should be considered a half-blood."

"How do we know that her pureblood lines do not trace back to the Weasleys?" Fudge demanded.

"I have here a copy of the Malfoy family lineage. Fleur Delecour is the great grand-daughter of Semerias Lucius Malfoy," Hermione said, taking out the paper and sending it to everyone. "He went by the alias of Mr. Frank Dillian Delacour according to this report of fraud. He was found in 1899 and imprisoned in Azkaban. That is how we know that he used this alias and that Fleur Delacour is technically Fluer Malfoy and in such a case, it is safe to say that no one in her lineage mixed with the Weasley lineage as the family fued between the two families goes back centuries."

"Accepted," Fudge muttered. "Anything else to add Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir, I would like to address the Wizengamot," she said.

"Request permitted," Fudge said stiffly.

If we can deny love, even where it is lawful to let these two people wed, where is our community going? What is wrong with these two people marrying under the conditions of the 1999 Marriage Act? There is none!" Hermione said passionately. "Thank you," she said, seriously. "I know you will make the wisest decision. Hermione said. She bowed her head, gracefully, taking a step back. She nodded to the three sitting silently at the table, in suspense, and they all stood, hurrying after her.

Hermione closed the door, nodding again to Fudge, who scowled back. "Who the bloody hell was that guy?" she asked through gritted teeth. She was clearly furious.

"Malcolm Jenson. He is a death eater, just trying to discredit you and Severus. Calm down dear," Arthur said, soothingly. "You were amazing, direct and to-the-point."

"Actually, I think you came across your point in a sloppy, unorganized way. Don't hold your breaths," Snape's cool tone remarked. Hermione turned and saw him. Tears came to her eyes, but she hurriedly went to his embrace.

"Severus," Arthur said, incredulously.

"I am stating my opinion," Snape said, rubbing Hermione's back gently for a moment, before stepping away.

"How did you even know what went on?" Bill demanded.

"Extendable ears," Snape stated.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"The room above… Arthur's office," Snape replied. "You should have said something about the Siren Act of 1923," Snape told her. "You sounded like a Hogwarts student."

"She is," Arthur said, irritably.

"Yes, but she shouldn't have gone about that case like a school project. You didn't need to compare Potter and Delacour's blood tests to Weasley's and your own," Snape said down to Hermione, who nodded, gloomily. Fleur started crying, clutching tightly onto Bill, who wrapped his arms around her.

"You could just keep your mouth shut Snape. You're as bad as when I had you as a professor," Bill snapped.

"I try my best," Snape muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought you were supposed to keep your distance," Arthur said.

"I don't trust any of your sons to watch Hermione. I'm not stupid," Snape muttered.

"Severus, stop it," Hermione said.

"So you're giving me orders now," Snape said, with a dryly amused voice.

Hermione just turned away from him, tears in her eyes.

"Severus, why don't you just go back to your dungeons if you're going to start treating my like one of your bloody potions students again," Hermione said, shakily.

"I wouldn't be here, if Albus hadn't told me to come," Snape growled back.

"Liar," Hermione muttered.

"Excuse me?" Snape said, eyes flashing dangerously.

Hermione's eyes darkened. "You heard me, you LI-AR!" she shouted. He grabbed her arm roughly and she gasped in surprise, but didn't look any less angry.

"Maybe I'll invite Oliver next time. He's much better to be around. I mean at least he doesn't hurt me!" she pushed him away, roughly, when he slackened his grip, and going to sit down on the bench.

Snape let out a growl and started pacing angrily: angry at himself, angry at Hermione, and angry at everyone else who caused him to be such an ass.

"Oh my god," he turned at Hermione's barely breathed words. She was staring terrified at a tall blond man with a serpent-headed cane. Snape walked to Hermione and sat at her side, wrapping a strong arm around her, holding her close.

Lucius saw the group and came towards them. Arthur, Bill, and Fleur (Who was hanging on Bill's arm) moved closer on Hermione's other side.

"Lucius," Snape growled.

"Miss Granger, you're looking lovely this evening, very firm," Lucius smirked as Snape lunged from his spot, drawing his wand. He didn't flinch, but he did, however, take a step back.

"You got to her once, Malfoy; don't look forward to it happening again," Snape growled.

"I'm patient, Severus. Don't worry," Malfoy said.

"You'll have to kill me first," Snape hissed.

"That's already being arranged, old friend. It's already being arranged," Lucius smirked, turning and walking away.

"Arthur, go in for Hermione," Snape told him, turning to his almost-fiance, and pulling her into his arms, and pressing her face to his shoulder, so she couldn't see Lucius. He hated Public Displays of Affection but Hermione was shaking she was so scared. He held her against him, waiting for Albus to come out. Finally, they were called in. He waited, impatiently for them to come out and when they finally did Bill had a furious …… on his face.

Furious look of furiously large smile? I know I have been holding off the date, but it will be a multiple-chapter thing. It should start next chapter. DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME! IT IS COMING! If you're a Phantom of the Opera fan and you leave, you're really going to miss out… just sayin'.


End file.
